Resistir
by gwineyth
Summary: "Tienes que ser sincero con tus sentimientos, puedes mentirle a todo el mundo, a tus amigos, puedes decir esas mentiras incluso a mí, pero pronto te darás cuenta que no puedes continuar mintiéndote a ti mismo". Drama romántico que reúne sucesos cotidianos alrededor de Green y su relación de amistad con una chica que está enamorada de su mejor amigo.
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** No soy autor ni propietario de ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados. Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de GameFreak, The Pokémon Company y Nintendo. Esta historia ha sido escrita con fines de entretenimiento

* * *

Parte 1/3

"Tienes que ser sincero con tus sentimientos, puedes mentirle a todo el mundo, a tus amigos, puedes decir esas mentiras incluso a mí, pero pronto te darás cuenta que no puedes continuar mintiéndote a ti mismo". Esas fueron las palabras de Blue la última vez que visitó mi casa. Ella no podría entender ni si quiera un poco sobre cómo me siento. No es sencillo explicarlo, me gustaría hacerlo, pero no puedo y más que no poder, no lo quiero. Entiendo lo que me sucede, Dios santo, ¿quién no lo entendería? Pero eso solo me hace sentir inútil, irresponsable… Idiota. Ni si quiera sé cómo me orillé a esta situación.

El asunto es sencillo, relativamente, estoy _enamorado_ , enamorado de la chica que ama a mi mejor amigo y tal vez mi mejor amigo la ama a ella también. Parece un asunto simple y sin importancia, pero no lo es. No lo siento de esa manera. Cada vez que pienso en eso me enfado de singular forma, no soy yo mismo, trato de pensar en otros asuntos más importantes, pero al final termino mirando al vacío y pensando en ella. Mantengo mi mano en alto y pienso que ella la sostiene como aquel día. Escuché de las personas que ella tenía poderes curativos y tal vez el día que sostuvo mi mano de esa manera terminó curándome a mí también. Pienso que si cierro mis ojos con fuerza entonces podré despertar de esto y no seré yo, tal vez pueda ser otra persona, alguien adecuado para ella. Tal vez podemos empezar de nuevo.

Hace dos o tres meses había un día con un mal clima, recuerdo que me había quedado en la esquina de un árbol. En ese momento no llevaba a mi Charizard o algún pokémon con el cual pudiera usar vuelo. Por alguna razón no quise salir a correr de la lluvia, mi casa quedaba considerablemente lejos. Me senté dentro de una pequeña cueva, muy pequeña para ser sincero, que estaba en el bosque Viridian simplemente observando la lluvia caer. Últimamente no había nada qué hacer, todo el asunto con los Rockets, con Mewtwo, todo en general estaba en paz. Había demasiada tranquilidad, la vida cotidiana de un entrenador promedio diría yo.

Desde que era líder de gimnasio me había acostumbrado a no tener tiempo nunca, incluso para mí. Blue era la única que me visitaba en ocasiones, traía _champagne_ y aquel vestido negro llamativo que compró en Celadon. Siempre estaba alegre, se sentaba en el sillón rojo y andaba por mi casa o el gimnasio como si fuera bienvenida. Al inicio por supuesto que me molestaba, pero cuando estas visitas son recurrentes no hay mucho qué hacer, Blue siempre encontraba la manera de entrar a mi casa. Recuerdo que me reí por pensar en ella en aquel momento, si es que esbozar una mueca es reír.

Pensando en eso y en otros temas menores casi no pude darme cuenta del entrenador que corría buscando un refugio de la lluvia. Corría con un Pikachu en sus brazos y parecía herido, cuando aclaré mi vista reconocí el gorro al instante. Tal vez si no hubiese sido porque su Pikachu estaba herido tal vez no hubiera decidido levantar mi mano y hacerle señas. Finalmente, ella corrió hacia mí y logró refugiarse. Retiró su amplio sombrero de paja y lo dejó en el suelo.

—¡Green-san! —exclamó Yellow. —Green-san, Chuchu…

—Déjame verla…

Yellow extendió a su Pikachu a mis brazos y los inspeccioné. No estaba del todo mal, simplemente tenía una pequeña quemadura en su piel que era fácil de curar, en su momento no sé por qué no pensé que Yellow no podía curarla si para ella era tan sencillo hacerlo con sus extraños poderes. Tal vez no puede hacerlo siempre. No la conocía del todo... Me hizo algo de gracia verla tan preocupada por algo tan sencillo. No dejaba de interrumpirme con preguntas cada vez que intentaba explicarle qué podíamos hacer. Finalmente terminé gritándole que se calmara. Saqué un _Burn Heal_ de mi bolsillo y algunas pociones. El Pikachu pronto quedó bien y le pedí a Yellow que la dejara en su _pokéball_. Yellow, por supuesto, no lo permitió. Su pequeña rata eléctrica quedó descansado en una esquina de la cueva.

Una vez que se quedó mejor, Yellow se permitió darse un respiro. Llevó sus manos hasta su cabello y retiró su liga. Su cabello estaba bastante mojado, aquel sombrero suyo debía estar lleno de agujeros. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que ella lucía muy diferente a la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Había crecido mucho, ya no lucía como aquella niña perdida en las batallas. Su cabello largo y rubio caía hasta su cintura, ella estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas y llevando sus pequeñas manos a su cara para despejarse el cabello mojado. Giró su rostro y me sonrió.

—Gracias, Green-san.

—No ha sido nada. Lo que he hecho es algo que pudieras haber hecho tú.

Yellow llevó sus manos hacia sus piernas y cerró los ojos, suspirando.

—Lo siento mucho. A veces me pongo muy nerviosa cuando le suceden cosas a Chuchu. Ni si quiera soy capaz de recordar qué llevo en la bolsa…

Suspiré y apenas pude sonreír.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no sucede nada. En ocasiones nos alteramos y no pensamos con claridad. Lo importante es que no se pierda la calma esas situaciones. —Yellow asintió. Tenía que estar de acuerdo. —Dime, ¿estabas buscando el Pokémon Center?

—¡S-sí! —respondió, claramente sorprendida— ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Porque cargabas a tu Pikachu con mucha desesperación... Hoy es domingo, ¿no es así? A esta hora hacen una especie de restock en los centros por lo que se encuentran cerrados temporalmente.

Yellow volvió a sorprenderse, llevando las manos hacia su boca.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabías? ¡Yo imaginaba que siempre estaba abierto!

—Y es que lo está, pero es un poco complicado de explicar… Lo sé porque soy líder de gimnasio, hay ocasiones en las que tengo que dar información a los _trainers_ que van a retarme y terminan perdiendo, pero no todo el mundo va sin pociones.

—Oh, Green-san… ¿Tienes muchas peleas todos los días?

Suspiré y me acosté en el suelo. Peleaba todo el tiempo, tanto que a veces llegaba a cansarme. Amaba lo que hacía, por supuesto, pero había momentos en los que simplemente no quería hacer nada. Había momentos en los que ni si quiera quería estar en algún lugar.

—A veces sí, y a veces no. Es muy relativo…

—Debe ser divertido… Yo no puedo permanecer tanto tiempo peleando… —Yellow suspiró y llevó sus piernas hasta su pecho, abrazándolas.—¡No es como Red-san! ¡Él sí que está dispuesto a pelear todo el tiempo!

No pude evitar notar la repentina euforia en Yellow cuando hablaba de Red, es que en realidad no podía evitar notarse, Yellow siempre se ponía alegre cuando se trataba de Red. Red, todo el tiempo Red… ¿Y es que él se dará cuenta de cómo sonríe por él? El chiste de Yellow enamorada de Red es asunto viejo.

—Red es hiperactivo. —señalé— Es normal que quiera pelear todo el tiempo…

Yellow ahora mantenía la mirada perdida en la lluvia con una amplia sonrisa. Me levanté del suelo y me apoyé en mis manos colocadas en la parte de atrás de mi espalda, justo en el suelo para mirarla.

—¿Dónde estará ahora?

—¿Red?

—Sí… Hay veces que se pierde por días. Se va y nadie sabe dónde. A mí me gustaría saber. —Ella volvió a suspirar y sus ojos verdes me miraron. La vi frágil, pequeña y triste. Nunca la había visto de esa manera. —Green-san. ¿Tú crees que yo…?

—¿Qué… tú?

Yellow parpadeó y sus ojos se volvieron brillosos y tristes.

—¿Crees que soy agradable para Red-san?

—¿Agradable?

—S-sí… —Yellow bajó el tono de su voz. —Somos muy diferentes… ¿Sabes? A veces siento que pertenecemos a mundos muy distintos. Red-san es siempre alegre, extrovertido, sociable, él es un campeón y yo… Bueno, yo no sé a dónde voy. No soy una buena entrenadora como el resto de los Pokédex Holders, no soy linda como Blue, no soy inteligente como Crystal, no soy extrovertida y valiente como Sapphire…

—Yellow. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Yellow frunció los labios y llevó finalmente sus manos hacia su rostro, cubriéndolo completamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo…?

Pensé que ella iba a ponerse a llorar, pero retiró sus manos y noté lo abochornada que estaba. Me miró fijamente y sonrió nerviosa.

—Ser como tú. Tú le agradas a todos, Green-san. ¡Le agradas a Blue, a Crystal, a Gold, a Ruby, Sapphire, a Red-san! Me agradas también.

Hice una mueca y esbocé una media sonrisa.

—Tú también le agradas a todos, Yellow. No entiendo tu punto.

—Me gustaría ser un poco más como tú. ¿Podrías enseñarme?

Ahora fue el momento de sonreír genuinamente.

—Claro que no puedo enseñarte. Yellow, tú tienes que aprender a aceptar tu personalidad. Uno no puede volverse como otro porque piensa que así le agradará más a otra persona, y tú quieres agradarle más a Red. La verdadera pregunta, Yellow, es ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quieres agradarle tanto a Red?

Yellow apretó los labios y los abrió, y después volvió a cerrarlos. Bajó la mirada y apretó con fuerza sus manos. Continuó hablando en voz baja.

—¿Guardarías un secreto por mí, Green-san?

—Tal vez. Si se trata de un delito me entenderás que será algo que no puedo guardar.

Yellow rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces adelante, puedes contarme lo que sea que te aqueje. Prometo guardar el secreto.

—Me gusta Red-san.

No era una novedad, para mí, para nadie, tal vez lo sea para Red que jamás se ha dado cuenta. La lluvia duró más tiempo, Yellow continuó hablándome sobre Red durante todo ese tiempo. Su Pikachu se sintió mejor casi a la par que el cielo se despejó. Ella se inclinó y agradeció por todo el rato que permanecí escuchándola simplemente callado, nunca había ella hablado tanto. Al día siguiente, también llovió, y coincidimos en el mismo bosque, la temporada de lluvia estuvo llena entonces de visitas casuales entre ella y yo, solo nosotros, el bosque Viridian, la cueva y la lluvia constante que opacaba mis pensamientos acompañados de su risa nerviosa y las historias horribles sobre Red.

Yellow y yo habíamos coincidido nuevamente en aquel bosque con la diferencia que ahora sí llevaba un Pokémon con vuelo. No tuve más remedio que invitarla a pasar el resto de la lluvia en el gimnasio. Yellow se sentó un pequeño sillón marrón en el cuarto que estaba atrás del gimnasio, donde tenía una cama, un baño y una pequeña cocina. Preparé un par de tés y le extendí uno a ella. Lucía alegre, aliviada, distinta a las demás ocasiones.

—¡Gracias, Green-san!

—Eh. Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso del nombre…

—¡Oh! Lo lamento, en ocasiones se me olvida…

—No te preocupes. —caminé hasta ella y me senté en el sillón justo al frente de ella. Dejé el té en la mesa. —Te noto diferente.

—Tal vez lo estoy. —señaló. —He mejorado mi entrenamiento desde que he charlado contigo, por lo que de cierta manera si ha habido un cambio en mí, ha sido por ti.

—Mmm… —murmuré, retomando la taza de té entre mis manos. Todavía estaba caliente, no demasiado. —No lo creo. Todo lo que has logrado, es con tu mérito. Yo no he tenido intensiones de ayudarte en nada, he sido igual que siempre.

—Siempre eres tan sincero, Green-san…

Yellow inundó su boca en la taza de té y la retiró al instante. Muy pequeñas gotas cayeron de ella en la mesa.

—¡Caliente!

—Lo lamento, déjame ayudarte…

Me levanté, y ella hizo lo mismo. Había té en su ropa, tal vez demasiado. Me dirigí hasta el guardarropa de mi habitación y decidí traer dos prendas, mías por supuesto, para que ella pudiera cambiarse. Ella se disculpó más de lo que debería y accedió a cambiarse en el baño. _Yellow es tan torpe_ , pensé. _Pequeña, torpe e ingenua._ Era la chica indicada para Red, que era lo mismo. Sin embargo…

Yellow salió del baño con aquella playera vieja púrpura mía, le quedaba bastante grande. Volvió a disculparse y le pedí que se sentara en el sillón. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese ese momento que su cabello también estaba mojado, pero no podía haber sido del té. Ella estornudó tres veces y me acerqué a tocarle la frente. Tenía fiebre alta. Lo siguiente fui yo pidiéndole ir al hospital y ella negándose. Tal vez podía poner ese rostro de cachorro con todos, y ellos podían caer ante ella y sus ojos tristes, pero yo no. Terminé llevándola en brazos por la fuerza, casi desmayada a un Pokémon Center. No era habitual que se atendiera a personas ahí, pero las enfermeras también tenían conocimientos hospitalarios en humanos por lo que fue correctamente atendida.

Fue bastante sorpresivo cuando llegó el resto, quiero decir, los Pokédex Holders. Estaban preocupados y se quedaron durante bastante rato hasta que uno a uno se fueron retirando, incluso Red que había llegado tarde, y se retiró casi al final. Quedamos entonces en la habitación de espera Blue y yo. Hacía frío, un extraño frío y me sentía un tanto incómodo.

—Va a estar bien, Green. Deja de ponerte nervioso. —exclamó Blue con una sonrisa extraña.

—No estoy nervioso. Ya sé que va a estar bien, era una fiebre leve.

—La verdadera pregunta era qué hacía Yellow contigo. —señaló Blue con esa misma sonrisa extraña. La miré, tratando de lucir indiferente.

—No veo lo extraño en eso. Tú vas todo el tiempo a mi casa y nadie se cuestiona la razón.

—Es diferente. —murmuró ella con la espalda ahora erguida. —Te conozco, Green. Te traes algo entre manos y yo voy a averiguarlo.

—No hay nada que puedas averiguar, Blue.

Blue echó a reír y asintió. Yellow salió veinte minutos después y fue Blue quien la acompañó a casa. Me miró de una forma extraña y dijo "Yo me encargo de llevarla, no te molesta, ¿verdad, Green?" _En lo absoluto._ Pero tal vez la verdad era que sí. De cierta manera estaba preocupado por ella…

Al día siguiente no llovió, había un clima extremadamente soleado y muchos _trainers_ novatos que se pasaron por el gimnasio, incluso con todas las medallas seguían cometiendo los mismos errores estúpidos… Se pasó el día como el aleteo de una mariposa, ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando ya era noche. El día siguiente a ese fue nublado, pero tampoco llovió, sin embargo Blue había hecho una extraña invitación a todo el mundo en su casa. No pensaba asistir del todo hasta que por equivocación escuché la voz de Yellow al fondo de la llamada de Blue. Su voz lejana, aguda y temblorosa… Lo siguiente fui yo caminando hacia su casa.

Dentro ya había llegado Sapphire, Ruby, Crystal y estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de Blue. Blue me había recibido con una bandeja de botanas. Yellow estaba sentada en un sillón junto a Red, ambos estaban separados del resto, lucían divertidos.

—¡Green! Pasa a sentarte con el resto. Pensé que no vendrías. —exclamó Blue con euforia.

—Todo el tiempo vengo a estas cosas, no es una novedad.

Me senté junto a Ruby y comenzamos a charlar. Ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando fue que la conversación se había vuelto grande y todos estábamos hablando de un tema en común, con la diferencia que yo no hacía muchos comentarios. Simplemente guardé silencio mientras observaba al inicio de re ojo la conversación de Red y Yellow, y después mi vista estaba concentrada ahí. Yellow lucía tan triste, tan distante cuando charlaba conmigo y con Red no dejaba de sonreír. No sé porque me sentí mal al respecto. Repentinamente Blue sacó un tema fuera de contexto mientras hablábamos sobre estrategias con un equipo de lluvia.

—¡Ohh! ¿No creen que hacen una preciosa pareja? —chilló Blue con las manos juntas besando su mejilla izquierda.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Ruby algo aturdido por el cambio de conversación.

—Red y Yellow, por supuesto. —volvió a chillar ella. —¡Están allá atrás! No me digan que no los habían visto.

—¡Ah, es cierto! —exclamó Ruby claramente sorprendido. —Sí, sí, se ven agradables, pero no entiendo el caso de señalarlos como una pareja.

—No me digas que no lo sabes, Ruby. —pronunció Crystal con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es lo que debería saber?

—A Yellow le gusta Red. —señaló Blue sentándose justo en frente de mí, en el posa brazos del sillón.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —chilló Sapphire claramente alterada. —¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?

—Yo tampoco tenía idea. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? Pensé que ella era así de tímida con todos. —respondió Ruby también sorprendido.

—Ella me lo dijo. Vaya, ustedes son casi tan despistados como Red.

Miré a Blue, su sonrisa era pequeña y pícara. No lo entendía. Red y Yellow se aproximaron después porque Red tenía que marcharse ya. Cuando ellos llegaron hasta nosotros, Crystal comenzó a reír nerviosa, y le siguió el resto. Ninguno de los dos entendía la risa contagiada, sus rostros estaban abochornados. Dejé la taza que me había servido Blue en la mesa y me retiré cuando todos reían. Blue se levantó al instante y abrió la puerta, casi logró alcanzarme. Casi.

Era noche, no me molesté en lo absoluto en volar hasta mi casa. Caminé y giré desviándome de mi camino inicial. Terminé no demasiado lejos del bosque Viridian, en un risco alto donde podía ver las copas de los árboles. Las estrellas lejanas y titilantes ya se habían asomado y dejaban ver con facilidad las constelaciones que formaban. Sostuve la pokéball de Charizard en mi mano derecha y esta se sentía caliente. Cuando menos me di cuenta, yo estaba lo suficientemente triste como para apretar mis ojos con las yemas de mis dedos y quedarme el resto de la noche así. _¿Por qué?_

Los siguientes días de verano volvieron a ser lluviosos. La presencia repentina de Red abrumó de cierta manera a todos. Parecía que cuando él estaba cerca, todo estaba bien. En ocasiones yo lo miraba de lejos y pensaba que él tenía el porte de un protagonista. Siempre optimista y alegre, todo el tiempo pensando que las cosas iban a ponerse bien. Si pensaba en él de esa manera entonces Yellow era la chica que estaba enamorada de él y que él no se daría cuenta hasta mucho después y lucharía por recuperar su amor. El resto cumplía ese papel de los amigos del protagonista, todos únicos entre sí, Crystal era la chica mandona e inteligente, Gold el chico persuasivo, hiperactivo y alegre, Sapphire era la chica agresiva, salvaje y extrovertida, Blue era la chica manipuladora y guapa, entre otros. Yo no podía ser el antagonista apuesto y genial, tal vez ni si quiera el rival de Red. Yo era indiferente a todo lo que sucedía y _genial_ no es una descripción que quede conmigo.

Tal vez me enfermé, pero al día siguiente lo pasé en la cama. No me dolía la cabeza, o el estómago, simplemente no quería levantarme. Recordé vagamente la ocasión que Red se había enfermado, Blue organizó todo un espectáculo para ir a visitarlo, naturalmente también asistí. Lo recuerdo muy lejano, las risas, el ruido, la mano de Yellow sobre Red… Estoy despierto ahora y también me siento enfadado, y un poco triste. Definitivamente estoy enfermo entonces. Me levanté y me decidí a cerrar el gimnasio, en aquella situación no quería ver a nadie. Justo cuando salí del cuarto escuché a alguien entrar. _Increíble y maldita coincidencia._ Pensé. Crucé el gimnasio y la vi ahí parada, no estaba alegre, tenía una expresión espantosa y aquella falda de colores brillantes.

—Blue. —murmuré desde mi lugar. El lugar donde me colocaba siempre que iba a batallar con alguien. Blue frunció los labios y en la mano derecha llevaba una pokéball. Comenzó a jugar con ella en el aire.

—Quiero pelear contigo, Green. —respondió ella. Fruncí el ceño.

—No puedo. Está cerrado.

—¿De verdad? No había ningún letrero afuera así que pensé que estabas disponible.

—Pensaste mal, no estoy disponible. Así que vete, por favor.

—Luces terrible.

La voz de Blue parecía burlona y al mismo tiempo podía sentir que estaba enfadada conmigo. No me importaba en lo absoluto si ella se enfadaba o no, sin embargo mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme bastante. Fruncí el ceño y levanté la voz.

—Vete ahora. No me obligues a sacarte.

Blue dejó de parecer malvada y frunció el ceño de la misma manera que yo. Se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí solo un poco.

—¿Tú? ¿En esa situación? Green. Hace algunos días dije que te traías algo extraño entre manos y que yo iba a averiguarlo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, yo no era como Yellow o Red, yo recordaba perfectamente todo lo que me sucedía. No aparté la vista de ella y comencé a acercarme también.

—Te pido nuevamente que te marches. No me obligues a hacerlo una vez más. —repetí en voz más alta. Blue no retrocedió, continuó caminando con firmeza.

—Vengo a que me des una explicación del espectáculo melodramático que armaste en mi casa. Te conozco y tal vez te conozco demasiado. Sé lo que estás haciendo y no voy a permitírtelo. Eres un hombre caprichoso y egoísta…

—¡He dicho que te vayas!

Ahora estábamos cerca, Blue mantenía su mano libre vuelta puño y en verdad estaba enfadada, pero yo lo estaba más. Yo no necesitaba que me dijeran las cosas que ya sabía sobre mí. Levanté mis manos y las puse sobre sus hombros para darle la vuelta y obligarla a salir. Ella se resistía con mucha fuerza.

—¿A qué estás jugando, eh? ¡Dímelo ahora!

—¡VETE YA! —grité mientras seguía moviéndola hasta la puerta.

Ella estaba poniendo demasiada fuerza, yo no quería lastimarla, pero me vi obligado a hacerlo. La empujé con fuerza una vez que estuvimos cerca de la puerta del gimnasio. Ella se indignó y se giró, a punto de hablar, pero yo decidí hablar antes que ella.

—Tú eres la chica egoísta y caprichosa. Crees que tienes el derecho de reclamarme sobre cosas que supones. No, es más, crees que puedes meterte con libertad en la vida de todos. Tal vez todos ellos puedan permitírtelo, pero yo no y te prohíbo que vuelvas a venir a este lugar exigiendo una batalla cuando en realidad vienes a tratar de mangonearme como al resto. ¿Por qué no vas y vuelves a Red y a Yellow una pareja? Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? No te preocupes por mí, te has hecho ideas erróneas sobre mis acciones con Yellow, no tienen nada qué ver con tu plan. —Blue me miraba atónita. Tal vez si no fuera porque yo estaba hablando demasiado alto, ella hubiese podido entrometerse y responderme, pero no lo hizo. —Espera, tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no te buscas algo que hacer con tu vida? Buscar a tus padres, conseguir tus propias medallas. No lo sé. Solo te pido que a mí me dejes en paz. Sí todavía tienes una pisca de interés genuino en ser mi amiga no vengas en los siguientes días. ¡No quiero verte a ti y a nadie!

Cerré la puerta del gimnasio y me fui sin darme la vuelta. Ahora definitivamente yo no estaba bien, no solo me dolía la cabeza, ahora me sentía incluso miserable. Yo había dicho todas esas cosas horribles, había sido insensible, pero no quería retractarme, en ese momento pensé que se lo merecía. Me detuve a unos pasos de la puerta de gimnasio, vi todo extrañamente borroso y la puerta volvió a tocarse. Ahora estaba vuelto una furia, no solo eso, sentí que si volvía a ver el rostro de Blue iba a golpearla, y yo no quería hacerlo, sin embargo escuché una voz muy distinta a la voz chillante de Blue.

—¿Green-san? —se escuchó en un tono de voz suave. Apreté mis labios y giré el cuerpo acercándome a la puerta. —Green-san. —volvió a tocar.

Me paré justo al frente de ella sin responder. Tal vez ella había estado ahí todo el tiempo y me había escuchado. Era horrible, decir todas esas cosas sobre Blue…

—Sé que estás ahí. —pronunció ella. Su tono de voz era tan diferente al de Blue. Me hacía sentir incluso un poco bien. —Green-san. —No. Me hacía sentir mal. Me hacía sentir todavía peor que la voz de Blue.

 _Vete._ Quise decirle, pero de mi boca no salieron las palabras. Estaba demasiado mal para ver a alguien más, especialmente a Yellow. Ella nunca me había hecho nada, nunca había sido mala conmigo. No había sido entrometida como Blue, grosera como Crystal o molesta como Sapphire. No, no podía gritarle a ella. Me di la vuelta y regresé a la cama. Estaba seguro que Yellow se iría una vez que no respondiera. No supe cómo, pero me quedé dormido. Cuando desperté ya era de noche y me sentía mejor. Tuve deseos de tomar el teléfono y llamar a Blue para disculparme por haber sido descortés, pero pensé que a esta hora todavía estaría enfadada. Personalmente iría yo a visitarla para ofrecerle mis disculpas, era lo correcto a hacer.

Recordé que no había puesto un cartel de cerrado en el gimnasio así que me levanté para salir, colocarlo e ir a mi casa y entonces la vi ahí, sentada, estaba dormida junto a la pared con su rata eléctrica en los brazos. No puedo explicar la sensación que tuve, pero el estómago no me sentaba bien. Me coloqué en cuclillas y observé su rostro descansar.

—Yellow. —pronuncié en voz baja esperando que respondiera, pero ella no despertó.

Su Pikachu sí lo hizo, pareció saludarme así que lo saludé también. Terminé por levantarla y subirla a Charizard. La llevé a su casa y me recibió su tío. Fue una experiencia un tanto incómoda, tal vez porque quien esperaba que sostuviera a su sobrina de esa manera era Red y no yo. No me preguntó nada, la recibió y yo me fui no sin antes despedirme de manera adecuada y decirle que ella había ido al gimnasio y se quedó repentinamente dormida. Regresé a mi casa y volví a quedarme dormido. La situación simpática fue que por la mañana siguiente cuando llamé a Blue ella no estaba furiosa, pareció alegre de escucharme. Aceptó mis disculpas y decidimos quedar a vernos en su casa.

Cuando salí de ella me encontré con Red despidiéndose de alguien en su casa y en cuanto me vio dejó salir una sonrisa muy grande.

—¡Hey, Green! ¿Qué tal? —exclamó él con euforia. Sonreía de singular manera.

—Hey. —respondí con una sonrisa también, sin demasiado ánimo. Red se unió a mí mientras caminábamos.

—¿Vas a casa de Blue?

—Sí. —respondí al instante. Red asintió.

—Yo voy para Celadon. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas que dejé inconclusas. Después tengo que ir a ver a Blue también. Ayer estaba echa una furia.

—¿Ah, sí? Me alegra de no haber sido la única víctima. —reí un poco.

—¡Para nada! Fue a verme muy temprano y a gritarme cosas sin sentido. Era extraño, realmente parecía enfadada… Por cierto, escuché que te enfermaste. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar.

—¡No hay de qué! —Red volvió a sonreír ampliamente. —La próxima vez avísanos, no te olvides que somos tus amigos. Sería bueno ir a verte, ¿no? Me despido aquí. ¡Nos vemos, Green!

Red agitó la mano, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hasta perderse de mi vista. En aquel instante volví a sentirme un poco mal. Ciertamente Red no tenía la culpa de no darse cuenta sobre nada. Él era así todo el tiempo, despistado y preocupado por sus amigos.

—Green. —habló Blue desde atrás. Me giré y ella estaba feliz. Sonreí para ella.

—Pensé que estarías en casa.

—Pensé en mejor venir a buscarte. ¿Me acompañas?

Blue comenzó a caminar y se metió en la hierba alta. La acompañé y juntos entramos al bosque Viridian. Volví a disculparme por mi comportamiento y ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo todavía.

—Yo también me comporté de manera inadecuada. No debí ir a decirte esas cosas. Estabas enfermo y te sentías mal. Incluso tuve el atrevimiento de ir a tu gimnasio… —Blue rio y cubrió su boca con su mano.

—No es excusa para haberte tratado así.

—Ya está olvidado. —señaló Blue, visiblemente alegre. —Te ves mucho mejor hoy. Veo que la visita de Yellow te alegró mucho.

Hice una mueca y negué con la cabeza.

—No sabía que Yellow me había buscado.

—Sí. Le dije que no se molestara en verte, pero ella insistió. No me digas que no le abriste. —negué con la cabeza. —¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Green, entiendo que seas rudo conmigo, ¿pero ella?

—Dije que no quería ver a nadie. No hago excepciones…

—Sí, yo lo entiendo, pero… —Blue se miró pensativa y luego abandonó aquel rostro sorprendido y preocupado. —Como sea, quería que me acompañaras hasta aquí porque no me gustan mucho los bichos. ¿Puedes prestarme a tu Charizard? Ninguno de mis Pokémon tiene ganas de aprender vuelo y yo no tengo tiempo. ¿Podrás?

—Sí, claro. Toma. —extendí el brazo y ella lo tomó, lanzándome una sonrisa. Ahora era la Blue que conocía.

—¡Muchas gracias! Te lo regreso después. No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de él. ¡Nos vemos!

Blue sacó a Charizard y voló en él, abandonándome en el bosque Viridian. Curioso, bastante curioso que justo hoy ella y Red tuvieran que partir. Había permanecido fuera ya mucho tiempo así que decidí regresar al gimnasio. Estaba caminando y repentinamente volví a sentirme igual de mal que ayer. No emocionalmente, sino físico. La cabeza nuevamente me dio vueltas y tuve que detenerme unos minutos. Respiré profundamente. _Está bien, Green. El gimnasio está cerca. Solo necesito caminar un poco más. Solo un poco._ No podía hacerlo. Lo siguiente que vi fue el suelo y la oscuridad detrás de mis parpados.


	2. Parte 2

Cuando abrí mis ojos no me encontraba en el techo de mi habitación y tampoco vi las copas del bosque frondoso. Estaba en una cama ajena del cuarto de alguien, y conocí a ese alguien cuando giré mi rostro y encontré a Yellow mirándome fijamente. El agua del paño húmedo sobre mi frente caía en mi rostro. Su mano estaba sobre la mía, igual a la ocasión con Red. Igual.

—¡Green-san! —exclamó ella con sorpresa. Apretó mi mano con fuerza. No quería que la soltara. Ella notó el agua cayendo por el paño húmedo y supuse que iba a cambiarlo.

—No te molestes, puedo hacerlo yo mismo. —respondí al instante para que ella no retirara su mano de la mía.

Retiré el paño, lo mojé en el recipiente que estaba en la mesa a lado de la cama y después lo exprimí apretando mi mano, aunque ciertamente ya no me sentía mal así que abrí mi mano dejándolo caer. La mano de Yellow todavía sostenía la mía, su rostro preocupado, era la misma escena que la vez que Red se había enfermado, sin embargo yo…

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —pregunté. Yellow tragó saliva.

—Te encontré en medio del bosque. —murmuró ella en voz baja, casi inaudible. —No respondías, estabas inconsciente.

—Sí, fui descuidado al salir después de haberme enfermado. —señalé. La calidez de su mano era suficiente para hacerme sentir mejor. Tal vez de esa manera había curado a Red. Tal vez.

—Blue-san me lo dijo. —murmuró Yellow con la cabeza abajo. —Pero yo quería insistir en verte. No era mi intención molestarte.

—Está bien, Yellow. Lo entiendo.

En ese instante ella se percató de que todavía nuestras manos estaban juntas y la soltó. Sorpresivamente yo la sostuve con fuerza, impidiendo que la alejara. Yellow se dio cuenta de esto, pero no me dijo nada al respecto. Pasamos así un par de horas, ella me contaba con una alegría que yo desconocía todo lo que había estado haciendo en los días que no habíamos hablado. Curiosamente no había mencionado a Red, lo cual era extraño porque él estaba de regreso. Al final tuvo que soltarme la mano, porque eso tenía que pasar algún día. Estaba sola en casa y no quería ser descortés rechazando su comida. Por primera ocasión veía a una Yellow diferente, realmente lucía radiante y feliz.

—Green-san.

—Disculpa, estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué es lo que me decías?

—Te preguntaba sobre Blue-san. ¿Pudiste hablar con ella entonces?

Recordé que había terminado hablándole a Yellow sobre mi problema con Blue. Suspiré y le di vuelta al té verde que ella había preparado para mí con la cuchara.

—Sí. Me disculpé con ella por haber sido un idiota. Me pidió un favor, supongo que me lo merecía.

Yellow me miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa tranquila. Le dio un par de sorbos a su té y extendió sus manos en la mesa.

—Me alegra mucho saber que todo salió bien.

—Nunca hemos discutido de mala manera y si así sucediera, supongo que alguno de los dos intentaría arreglarlo.

—Ustedes son como una pareja. —rio Yellow provocando que yo me incomodara un poco.

—No, claro que no. Estás equivocada. —murmuré en voz baja. —Blue y yo no tenemos nada como Red y tú. Es solo que nos conocemos bien y algunas veces ella se cree con el derecho de tocar temas sensibles conmigo.

—Pero ustedes son parecidos. —dijo ella en voz baja también. —Yo habría pensado incluso que… —negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. —Nada.

—¿Que nos gustábamos?

Yellow levantó la cabeza sorprendida y asintió.

—Bueno, sí. Esa es la impresión que yo tenía. —parecía avergonzada. —Lo siento mucho si te incomodé.

—No pasa nada.

Por unos segundos hubo silencio. No me sentía del todo mal como aquella noche después de la fiesta de Blue, pero cierto era que ya estaba cansado. Incluso con la presencia de Yellow, yo quería descansar. Estuve a punto de levantarme y decir que tenía que irme hasta que Yellow se adelantó.

—Pero seguramente hay alguien que te gusta. ¿Verdad, Green-san?

Estaba un poco perplejo, pero no hice ningún gesto. Incliné mi cabeza a la derecha y la miré fijamente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Creo que a todos nos gusta mucho alguien. Tal vez no de la manera romántica, pero alguien debe atraernos. Es natural, es normal… ¿No has pensado que tal vez puedas gustarle tu a Blue?

—Si así fuera mucho no podría hacer. —respondí, todavía mirándola. —A mí ella no me gusta. No soportaría tener una relación con alguien que no quiero de esa manera.

—¿No te importaría hacerle daño a sus sentimientos?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero le haría más daño mintiéndole. Verás… Si Blue llegara a sentir algo por mí, yo la rechazaría y seguramente ella se sentiría mal una semana o dos. Tal vez un mes, incluso un año, pero ella estará bien. El tiempo pasa igual para todos, pasa aunque no queramos y con el tiempo esos sentimientos se olvidan, se acostumbra a vivir con ellos y de esa manera uno termina olvidándolos.

Yellow dejó de mirarme y bajó el rostro mirando a su taza. Antes que pudiera preguntarle si le sucedía algo, volvió a hablar.

—Yo pienso que uno puede querer a otra persona para siempre, incluso si ha sido rechazada en muchas ocasiones. Incluso si es imposible y esa persona lo sabe. Eso no está mal, ¿verdad, Green-san?

Yellow levantó la vista, sonreía, pero se escuchaba tan triste. Asentí con la cabeza y ella también. Al final terminé diciéndole que tenía que irme ya,

—¿Te molestaría si salimos mañana? Quiero decir, si no estás ocupado, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Yellow había mantenido su cabeza hacia abajo mientras me lo pedía. Dije "Sí" y me fui, no fue hasta la noche que me di cuenta que había concretado una cita. Si a vernos se podía llamar una cita...

Por la mañana estuve mirando el techo pensando en el día, no sabía qué íbamos a hacer, a dónde podríamos ir. No tenía ni si quiera una mínima idea, pero me encontré a mí mismo tratando de lucir bien y no me sorprendí en lo absoluto cuando me encontré con ella, con su ropa habitual, en el bosque Viridian. Llevaba a su Pikachu con ella así que la saludé. Ella parecía feliz, tenía una gran conexión con Yellow y eso se veía muy bien.

Para evitar silencios incómodos le pedí a Yellow que me acompañara a hacer unos encargos importantes y ella accedió al instante. Saqué a Charizard que ya había vuelto a mí gracias a Blue. Yellow no esperó demasiado y con mi ayuda subió a Charizard. Estaba tan sorprendida cuando Charizard elevó el vuelo que no pude evitar sonreír. Su Pikachu se sujetaba con fuerza a ella y Yellow a su vez de Charizard. Yo iba atrás de ella y a pesar de que era complicado ver su rostro por su grande sombrero, yo sabía que ella estaba feliz. Volamos por todo el bosque hasta llegar a Celadon donde metí a Charizard y entramos al centro comercial. Apenas entrar Yellow se retiró el sombrero al instante, apreciaba todo con sumo detalle y no parecía fingir su asombro.

—Es tan grande… —exclamó sorprendida en voz baja. —No es para nada como las pequeñas tiendas en Viridian.

—En lo absoluto. —respondí mientras me retiraba la capa que había llevado. Dirigiéndome a unos _lockers_ que estaban cercanos. —No te creeré si me dices que nunca habías venido a Celadon.

—Entonces tendremos un problema, Green-san. —respondió Yellow con una sonrisa pequeña. Esta vez fue mi turno de sorprenderme.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¿Nunca sales del bosque?

Yellow frunció el ceño de manera graciosa y caminó junto a mí a los lockers.

—Por supuesto que sí. —murmuró. —Pero nunca había entrado a este lugar. Me hubiera gustado traer mis ahorros conmigo.

Abrí el locker y metí mi capa, al igual que Yellow colocó dentro su sombrero. Caminamos hasta el elevador y nos dirigimos al segundo piso. Yellow no se despegaba de mí, seguramente la amplitud de la tienda la abrumaba un poco. Quería que se estuviera tranquila así que caminé entre los anaqueles y busqué los TM que fueran. Mientras lo hacía y el tiempo pasaba Yellow se despegaba poco a poco. Lanzaba miradas curiosas ante los productos e incluso llegó a sacar alguno para leer lo que decía. En un momento la perdí de mi vista periférica y volví a encontrarla instantes después.

—¡Green-san! —gritó ella. —¡Mira, aquí hay algunas que puede aprender Chuchu!

—Por supuesto. —respondí sin entender lo sorprendente en eso. —¿Buscas alguna en especial?

—No del todo… —respondió ella mirando la TM que sostenía en las manos. —Tal vez podría buscar otra cosa…

—¿Qué es?

—Me habías mencionado en algún momento que un buen _item_ para Chuchu podría ser una _Light Ball_. ¿No?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—¿Crees que vendan alguna aquí?

Negué con la cabeza y Yellow no se sorprendió.

—Es un objeto que viene equipado con algunos Pikachu salvajes. No creo que lo vendan en un lugar como este.

—Ya veo. —Yellow volvió a mirar la TM y entonces me la extendió. —¿Y qué tal esto? ¿Es bueno?

Miré la TM con detenimiento, se trataba de _Attract,_ ciertamente era un movimiento extraño para enseñarle a su Pikachu.

—¿Para qué piensas usar esto con Chuchu?

—No es para Chuchu. —Yellow sonrió. Recibiendo entonces de mis manos extendidas la TM. —Es para Kitty.

—¿El Butterfree? —ella asintió. —¿Por qué?

—Pienso que le iría bien con una estrategia que he estado pensando, una donde podría no causar daño a los Pokémon que me encuentro. —Yellow sonrió mirando el objeto en sus manos. —Además no es muy cara y puedo permitírmela.

—¿Todavía sigues con las estrategias defensivas? —murmuré girándome para continuar mirando las TM que estaban en los anaqueles.

—No es malo no querer ser ofensivo. —respondió Yellow, haciéndome sonreír inevitablemente. —Además creo que es una buena estrategia. Muchas veces me encuentro a más Pokémon hembra que machos, y Kitty es un chico. —casi estuve a punto de reír. La mariposa era un chico. —Si uso este movimiento con él y a la par movimientos que no sean tan mortales podría tener un juego limpio. Es curioso ver la manera en la que los Pokémon se inmovilizan por el amor. —Yellow comenzó a reír con gracia y luego me miró bastante sorprendida. —Green-san. ¿Te imaginas que algo así pudiera pasarle a las personas? Si fuéramos capaces de hacer este movimiento…

Estuve a punto de hablar en aquel instante, pero Yellow se apresuró a hacerlo, mucho antes de que yo pudiera pensar una respuesta.

—En general que nosotros pudiéramos aprender cualquier movimiento sería algo muy extraño. —ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir a la caja.

Terminé eligiendo TMs aleatorias y pagándolas. Entramos al elevador y señalé el cuarto piso y compré cosas aleatorias también. Antes de irnos entramos al elevador por última vez y entramos al tercer piso y no estuve para nada sorprendido al ver el rostro emocionado de Yellow con todos los peluches. Sabía que ella había gastado todo su dinero en la TM así que cuando no se dio cuenta compré un _pokédoll_ de Pikachu para ella y lo escondí entre mis otras compras. ¿Por qué lo hice? Ni yo lo sé. Tal vez solo quería verla sonreír genuinamente, quería ver una de esas sonrisas que solo Red podía ver, y que ni si quiera lo sabía, no lo notaba. Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta el día entero casi se había ido. Terminamos subiendo a Charizard y abandonando Celadon sin haber si quiera visitado el casino. A pesar de que no había sido exactamente la _cita_ que yo habría pensado fue un día agradable. Había valido totalmente la pena haber abandonado por un momento el gimnasio.

Al final terminamos por pura casualidad descendiendo en el mismo lugar donde había huido después de la fiesta de Blue. El sol se estaba ocultando y las nubes formaban algunas extrañas formas que Yellow identificó como muchos Dittos. Era cómico. Estábamos sentados simplemente en el risco con el pasto bajo nuestros pies y una brisa fría venía el este. Ella había retirado su sombrero y al igual que cuando llovía se había retirado la liga de su cabello. Era tan largo que acariciaba a veces mis manos por la cercanía de su cuerpo, pero su rostro estaba girado, ella miraba algo más allá del horizonte con mucha nostalgia. Terminé mirando hacia la misma dirección y comenzando a hablar sobre anécdotas del gimnasio. Por alguna razón le hacían mucha gracia y de algunas hasta parecía tomar notas. Estaba sorprendida por la gran cantidad de batallas que podía librar en un día, mis Pokémon y yo. Me preguntó si era difícil ser líder de gimnasio y respondí al instante que no lo era tanto. Algunas veces era divertido y algunas era muy aburrido. Algunas estrategias realmente sorprendían y algunas eran muy predecibles. Lo que más la había sorprendido era la cantidad de medallas que había dado, cuatro le parecían muy pocas. Le dije que desde hace meses que no había nadie conseguido la quinta.

—Debes ser difícil de vencer, Green-san. —murmuró Yellow con su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—No lo veo así. —respondí suavemente. —Al menos eso siento.

—Me pregunto cómo sería estar en tu gimnasio como un retador y no como un viejo conocido…

—Algún día estarás ahí, Yellow.

Yellow cerró sus ojos y esbozó una suave sonrisa. Definitivamente no era una sonrisa como las que le daba a Red y aquello me hizo sentir extraño, demasiado extraño. Su silueta lejana sobre la hierba, su cabello largo moviéndose por la brisa helada que traían las lluvias y sus ojos cerrados. Fue terrible, fue terrible porque quise darle un beso en aquel momento. Quise sostener su mano con firmeza y decírselo todo. Decirle que le había comprado un regalo, decirle que la encontraba bastante linda, decirle que había estado pensando en ella de una manera muy extraña, pero de mi boca no salió ni una sola palabra. Simplemente estaba yo sentado junto a ella, de la misma manera que me sentaba cuando estaba junto a Blue, junto a quien sea. Entre nosotros había una grande barrera que era imposible de romper y eso lo sabía desde el inicio. Entre nosotros estaba su amor por Red y también mi orgullo. Era tan difícil para mí admitirlo. Tan difícil…

—¡Yellow! —exclamó una voz desde atrás. Giré mi rostro y Yellow también lo hizo. Ella se sorprendió de gran manera y yo también. —¡Oh, cielos! ¡Sí eres tú!

—¡R-Red-san! —exclamó también ella. Se levantó al instante. Red había llegado en Aero y parecía cansado.

—Vi a Green desde el aire y pensé que sería bueno saludarlo. —comenzó Red a la par que sonreía. Estaba agitado. —Y desde atrás vi a alguien más. Por un momento pensé que Green podía estar en una cita, así que tenía miedo de interrumpir, pero entonces vi tu cabello largo y también tu sombrero.

Yellow inmediatamente adoptó una postura diferente a la que adoptaba conmigo. Parecía más pequeña de lo habitual, sus mejillas eran rosadas y sus ojos parecían más grandes. Su voz era incluso más aguda. Llevó ambas manos hacia atrás, mostrándose tímida. Red se veía normal, frotó su cabeza con la mano bastante divertido antes de mirarme.

—¡Ah, Green! ¿Qué tal? —dijo dirigiéndose a mí. Respondí levantando mi mano.

—Nada.

—Es sorprendente que hayas estado justo aquí. —admitió Yellow avergonzada. Red comenzó a reír.

—Venía de hacer un encargo para Oak. —respondió Red con una amplia sonrisa. —Dijo que te lo había pedido. —se dirigió a mí. —Pero no respondiste en casa, así que me lo pidió.

—Ya veo.

—¡Así es! Fui a Cinnabar Island a dejar una carta a un amigo de Oak que está investigando a los fósiles ahí. Fue algo complicado porque está haciendo una muy extraña brisa.

—¡S-sí! Yo también sentí algo así. —dijo Yellow con euforia. —¿No fue muy peligroso para ti?

—¡Para nada! —Red abrió mucho los ojos y volvió sus manos puño. —¡Aero y yo hemos aguantado más cosas! —y comenzó a reír, haciendo reír a Yellow también. —¡Ah! Por cierto. Tengo que pasar a Viridian antes de ir a Pallet. Si gustas puedo acompañarte.

—A-ah. ¿No será mucha molestia, Red-san?

—¡Para nada! De verdad que no.

No dije nada cuando escuché esa conversación. En alguna parte de mis bolsas de compra estaba el regalo para Yellow, el regalo que estaba a punto de darle sin tener miedo a su respuesta. Yellow asintió inmediatamente y se dirigió a mí. Se inclinó y me agradeció. ¿De qué me agradecía? Y partió con Red así como así. Red ni si quiera había notado lo bien que lucía ella con el cabello largo. Fue todo tan rápido que era gracioso pensar que habíamos salido solo los dos. Era simpático porque volví a quedarme como la fiesta de Blue. Solo y en este risco, con el corazón apretado y una ira interminable conmigo mismo. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de decir nada? No tuve el valor para expresarle a Yellow mis sentimientos, y eso era lo que más complicado era de tragar en el nudo de mi garganta.

Curiosamente la pokéball de Charizard se sintió igual de caliente que la vez anterior y sin darme cuenta logró salir de ella. Me miró directamente a los ojos cuando levanté la pokéball para regresarlo y entonces fui incapaz de hacerlo. Nos quedamos entonces solo él y yo en el risco mirando como comenzaba la noche. Me sentía vacío, y muy mal. Cada noche que iba a mi cama esta parecía ser más grande. Cada mañana que despertaba y miraba el techo quería regresar a soñar porque en mis sueños podía decir todas las cosas que no era capaz despierto. En mis sueños yo iba a buscarla en el bosque, en medio de la lluvia y se lo decía todo del principio al final. Le confesaba que estaba arrepentido de haberme portado con ella de esa manera, de haberle dado a entender que no me interesaban sus sentimientos, que no me interesaba ella. Todo era mentira y aquel día lo entendí. Verla partir con mi _mejor amigo_ me hizo entender que estaba enamorado de ella, que era doloroso ver su espalda, saber que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo me sentía yo cuando estaba a mi lado, y lo peor era que al mirarla alejarse de mí yo sabía que no podía hacer nada. Ella era feliz con él, y yo era miserablemente feliz con eso.

La mañana siguiente fue exageradamente normal. Me desperté temprano como si nada hubiese sucedido la noche anterior. Sobre mi mesa estaban las múltiples cosas inútiles que había comprado el día anterior y las arrojé al armario para olvidarlas, estaba seguro que cuando olvidara todo este asunto absurdo con Yellow las sacaría para venderlas en alguna tienda. Mi primer retador del gimnasio tenía un Raticate que causó varios problemas. Hubo cuatro retadores más que también fracasaron, pero venían con estrategias bastante predecibles y repetían constantemente el mismo movimiento. No di la quinta medalla ese día. Acabó demasiado pronto y terminé cerrando el gimnasio temprano y yéndome a casa. Los siguientes días fueron iguales, aceptaba retos, ellos perdían, yo ganaba naturalmente. Regresaba a casa. Abría el gimnasio, aceptaba retos, perdían, ganaba, regresaba a casa. Blue me visitó cuatro veces ese mes. En una ocasión llegó ebria y terminó hablando sobre lo lindo que sería que Yellow saliera con Red. Asentí a todo lo que decía e incluso estuve de acuerdo con ella. Pareció satisfecha y partió de la misma manera que vino. Aquella temporada de lluvias estaba terminando y por alguna extraña razón desde que charlé con una ebria Blue hablando sobre Red y Yellow me sentí mejor. La cama regresó a sentirse igual que antes, y el té a saber igual de amargo que en otras ocasiones y eso estaba bien.

Pronto regresé a las fiestas de Blue, incluso un par se hicieron en mi casa. Red anunció en una de ellas que volvería a irse por un tiempo indeterminado, lo hizo mientras todos bromeaban y se hizo un incómodo silencio. Blue preguntó qué es lo que iba a hacer y él respondió que había cosas que había dejado un tanto inconclusas. El silencio pronto se hizo más ameno cuando Blue comenzó a reír con frenesí y a gritar que entonces tendrían que darle una buena despedida. Las caras largas de todos repentinamente se volvieron risas y Blue sacó un refresco de cola más. El ambiente se había vuelto mucho más activo que antes y aquello no pudo incomodarme más. No estaba acostumbrado a todo el bullicio sin control y parecía que Blue no había estado bebiendo refresco al igual que nosotros. Gold se había ido ya y también Sapphire.

Red estaba sentado en el sofá de en medio contando anécdotas simpáticas que había tenido con Blue riendo a grandes voces y Crystal y Ruby escuchando detenidamente, haciendo comentarios de vez en vez. Yo estaba sentado apartado de ellos y desde que había llegado había decidido ignorar el hecho que Yellow estuviera o no ahí, por lo que ni si quiera noté si había llegado o partido. Me aliviaba el hecho que mi comportamiento en la fiesta, y en todo el mes, no hubiera sido diferente, había actuado como yo durante todo el tiempo y el hecho de verme callado en un lugar aparentando que odiaba estar ahí no era algo singular y pensé que eso había estado bien.

Realmente harto de los ruidos de carcajadas tomé uno de los vasos que había sobre la mesa y me dirigí a la cocina de Blue. Ella demasiado ocupada ahogándose con su propia saliva por lo que pensé que no se molestaría si tomaba una de sus botellas. Me serví solo un poco de whiskey sin haberme preguntado por qué tenía ella aquellas botellas. No estaban del todo vacías por lo que me tranquilizó después el pensamiento pensar que solo las tenía para tomar de vez en vez y eso no estaba mal, yo tenía también una guardada para ocasiones especiales.

El olor del alcohol pronto llegó a mi nariz por lo que me sentí un poco mareado, hacía bastante que no tomaba ninguna bebida alcohólica, ni si quiera sabía por qué había decidido hacerlo. Para despejarme del olor, y evitar que alguien más lo detectara, subí por las escaleras hasta toparme con un balcón pequeño. Abrí la puerta despacio y entré en él, dejando mis manos en el barandal mientras contemplaba las pocas luces de las casas. Había mucho silencio, ni si quiera había Pokémon salvajes que hicieran ruido. Todo estaba tan tranquilo a diferencia de la fiesta que había en la sala. Decidí darle un trago rápido a mi vaso y fue ahí donde la descubrí, sentada de espaldas con la cabeza cubierta, sollozando. Tenía su cabello peinado en su clásica coleta. Su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviese asustado. Ni si quiera había notado que yo había entrado. Todavía consternado retrocedí, tomando con mi mano libre una de las puertas del balcón para cerrarlo con cuidado y alejarme, lo repetí muchas veces en mi cabeza "no lo hagas, no lo hagas" a la par que cerraba con cuidado la puerta. Mis ojos estaban totalmente centrados en ella, en su cabeza cubierta, en la posición en la que se encontraba. Inmediatamente volví a ver en mi cabeza el peluche del Pikachu en mi armario, su espalda alejándose con Red, su cabello suelto en la cueva mientras la lluvia azotaba, su mano sobre la mía y me maldije mil veces por no haberme hecho caso. Abrí la puerta del balcón y regresé a mi posición.

—No se irá para siempre. —dije sin mirarla. Tratando de concentrarme en las lejanas luces de las ventanas de las casas.

Yellow no se asustó, ni si quiera parecía asombrarse de haberse encontrado conmigo. Movió su cabeza y me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Dolió, dolió mucho verla así.

—Ya lo sé. —dijo ella en voz casi inaudible.

—No deberías estar llorando entonces.

—Ya lo sé. —repitió, ahora volviendo a ocultar su rostro en sus piernas. Me sentí enfadado.

—¿Entonces por qué lo sigues haciendo? —pregunté en un tono bastante alto. Casi gritando. Yellow hundió más su cabeza.

—No lo entiendes, Green-san. —dijo ella con la voz cortada. —No podrías entenderlo.

—Por supuesto que no lo entiendo y ni si quiera tengo ganas de hacerlo. —respondí conservando el mismo tono. —Estás triste porque Red se va, ¿no es así? Te gustaría pasar tiempo con él, ¿no es así? Pero en vez de eso estás aquí simplemente chillando como una rata asustada. ¿A qué es lo que le temes? ¿Qué Red te rechace?

Yellow levantó la vista, había ganado su atención. Me coloqué en cuclillas acercando mi rostro al suyo sin abandonar mi mirada penetrante.

—Pues entonces acostúmbrate a esa posición porque así te encontrarás siempre si no se lo dices. Nunca sabrás qué es lo que siente él. Entiendo que no pueda ser ahora, pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo o vivirás siempre de esta manera.

Yellow parpadeó un par de veces sin decirme nada, pero escuchándome todo el tiempo. Me escuchaba, lo estaba haciendo de verdad así que no podía parar ahora. Más importante que lo que yo hubiese sentido los últimos días era verle feliz nuevamente.

—Y estoy seguro que eso no te va a gustar. No podrás soportarlo para siempre, Yellow. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? —ella asintió. —Me alegra saber eso.

—Green-san. —dijo ella al momento que me levanté. —Gracias.

No respondí y la dejé en el balcón. Creí que había estado bien, creí que había hecho lo correcto. Al final vacié la bebida en el lavabo y me fui. No supe más sobre la fiesta, ni si quiera se dieron cuenta cuando me fui porque estaban demasiado ocupados hablando. Llegué a casa y no pude dormir pensando que aquella noche ella iba a decirle todo a Red. ¿Realmente lo haría? Tendría que hacerlo, incluso si no era ahora, algún día tenía que hacerlo. Tal vez incluso yo se lo diría. Esperaba que este efecto pronto lograra pasarse, como cuando estaba enfermo. En aquel momento creía que moriría, pero al día siguiente todo estaba mejor y era lo mismo estar enamorado, en algún día por la mañana todo estaría mejor.

Red se fue tres semanas después de esa fiesta. Me enteré por Crystal que me lo había comentado muy por encima en una conversación sobre la Pokédex. Últimamente el gimnasio estaba desértico por lo que había ido con el abuelo por algún encargo. Si Red ya no estaba disponible para él, a alguien tendría que estar enviando de polo a polo y yo me ofrecí para eso.

—¡Green! —exclamó él en cuanto me vio entrar al laboratorio. —Qué sorpresa verte aquí.

—No exageres. —murmuré mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio.

—Bueno, es que no te pasas muy seguido. Tienes que entender a este viejo… —bromeó él. —¿Sucede algo?

—Hmm… —no sabía cómo empezar. —El gimnasio ha estado vacío desde hace algunos días.

—¡Ah! El gimnasio… No han venido tampoco nuevos entrenadores por sus iniciales. No me extrañaría la inactividad del gimnasio...

—Solo quería comentarte que tengo exceso de tiempo libre. Así que si quieres que haga algo por ti no pienso quejarme.

El abuelo reviso algunas cosas en su libreta que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y mirándolas respondió.

—Sí. Tal vez podría tener algo para ti… Estás en Viridian, ¿no? —apreté los puños. —Entonces no te queda tan lejos ir al tren en Saffron.

—¿Saffron? ¿Por qué tan lejos?

—Bueno, —continuó mirando los apuntes. —Han progresado mucho en la Pokédex y ya tenemos cubierto Kanto. Sin embargo la región de Johto todavía no la tengo actualizada. Crystal no ha tenido la oportunidad de venir hasta acá en las últimas semanas. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, está bien. No me tomará mucho tiempo. La contactaré para citarnos y estaré de regreso el mismo día.

Oak dejó la libreta en el escritorio y me sonrió. Abandonó el escritorio caminando hacia la mesa donde ponía las Pokéballs de Pokémon iniciales para los entrenadores.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó repentinamente. Giré mi cabeza para seguirlo con la vista.

—Bien.

—Quería preguntarte si tenías intensión de continuar todo el tiempo con el gimnasio, pero conociéndote en algunos años lo abandonarás, ¿no?

—No podría dejarlo como si fuera poco.

Oak asintió y caminó en esta ocasión hasta a mí y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro derecho, dándome una sonrisa.

—Si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo. No soy solo el profesor Oak, Green. Soy también tu abuelo.

—No hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte. Todo está bien y controlado. Me tengo que ir ya, no sé a qué hora saldrá el tren

Él volvió a asentir y entonces abandoné el laboratorio. Podría haber ido hasta Johto en Charizard sin problemas al igual que podría hacer muchas otras cosas que tampoco hice en su momento. Aquel día supongo que no pensé en muchas cosas. Subirse al tren fue una experiencia tan extraña, desde sacar el ticket para encontrar un asiento como haber pasado el resto del viaje de pie. Crystal había respondido al instante lo cual fue algo reconfortante. Concretamos vernos fuera de la estación y en cuanto llegué ahí estaba. No tardamos demasiado y en menos de diez minutos ya tenía la información que necesitaba. Crystal se despidió y partió. Debido a las paradas que había hecho antes de ir a Saffron, el día se había esfumado con rapidez. Viajar en tren era tranquilo y callado, era agradable, aunque en realidad me gustaba más viajar en el lomo de Charizard, sin embargo estaba seguro que volvería a viajar en él. El aire que entraba por la ventana era menos potente que viajar por el cielo y naturalmente el asiento mucho más cómodo.

El viaje de regreso fue mucho más tranquilo que el de ida. Había pocas personas y muchos de ellos lucían como entrenadores. Frente a mí no se había sentado nadie y eso me alegró mucho. Por un instante me pregunté sobre la pregunta de mi abuelo, no estaba seguro si quería continuar con el asunto del gimnasio, pero no era una decisión sencilla de tomar. Necesitaba buscar un reemplazo y estar seguro que iba a dejarlo. Ser líder del gimnasio suponía quedarme a vivir el resto de vida en Viridian y tal vez en Kanto en general. Buscar un trabajo independiente a ese y me puse a pensar por alguna razón en todos los trabajos que me llevaran lejos, no lejos dentro del camino del éxito, sino lejos de aquel bosque lleno de lluvias. No me di cuenta hasta que pensé en qué tan lejos podía irme que no sabía la razón exacta. Estaba escapando, escapando de algo que no quería admitir. Tal vez escapaba de lo mismo que le había reprochado a Yellow, el no ser lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar un rechazo y en no tener el valor para expresar los sentimientos. Reí. Yellow y yo éramos parecidos de cierta manera. Ninguno de los dos tenía el valor para decírselo al otro, un amor tan curioso con la pequeña diferencia que ella amaba a alguien más. Me pregunté entonces por cuánto tiempo podría yo seguir como ella y sentí un vacío en mi estómago cuando pensé que ella tenía razón y uno podría estar así siempre.

Ya era de noche cuando salí de la estación. Había dicho al abuelo que regresaría ese mismo día, pero francamente no tenía ganas de caminar. Volví a pedirle a Charizard que me llevara hasta Pallet. Recordé vagamente durante el vuelo la extraña calidez que a veces emanaba su Pokéball y supe entonces que él entendía todo lo que me estaba sucediendo. Era un poco bochornoso tener que compartir aquel secreto con alguien más, pero sabía que podía confiar en mis Pokémon, ellos se preocupaban por mí de la misma manera que yo por ellos. "Está bien", dije mientras cruzábamos el bosque Viridian "No es como si fuera a morir o algo así". Charizard movió los ojos y pareció mirarme. Pasé mi mano por su cabeza y lo acaricié. "Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido que te hayas dado cuenta. Me alegra saber que tengo a alguien que lo entiende", y el gruñó, parecía estar respondiéndome. "Si te lo preguntas, no haré nada al respecto y me gustaría que respetaras esa decisión. No quiero verme en la necesidad de enfadarme contigo porque repentinamente me diriges hacia su casa, pero sé que eso es algo que no harías, ¿verdad?", Charizard pareció asentir, "Entonces estamos bien".

Charizard descendió por fin al laboratorio y no me sorprendió encontrarlo todavía abierto a pesar de la oscuridad. Entré y el abuelo se encontraba investigando con varios libros en su escritorio, los lentes puestos y una Pokédex.

—Abuelo. —murmuré en voz baja. —Lamento la tardanza. Aquí está mi Pokédex con los datos de Crystal.

—¡Ah! Green. Buenas noches. —exclamó él girando la cabeza hacia mí y retirándose los lentes. —¿Fue mucho problema?

—En lo absoluto. Crystal te manda saludos. Está algo ocupada investigando sobre ciertas naturalezas o algo así.

—Ya veo. —el abuelo tomó mi Pokédex y la examinó. —Estoy interesado en saber si han descubierto nuevas especies… Espero que Red regrese con buena información. Muchas gracias Green, si me surge algo procuraré en contactarte.

Asentí y partí del laboratorio. Pensé en las cosas que podría hacer al día siguiente. Si el gimnasio estaba así de muerto tendría más tiempo libre y no me gustaba no estar haciendo nada. Pensé en idear una rutina de ejercicios a la par del tiempo que ya destinaba para entrenar. Me di cuenta que había comenzado a volar en dirección al gimnasio y me dio risa pensar que aquello era algo que hacía por costumbre. Ya que había hecho a Charizard volar hacia allá decidí bajar para quedarme a dormir. Me pareció ver a alguien justo en la entrada del gimnasio por lo que decidí no regresar a Charizard en la pokéball. Era extraño, a este horario nadie con sentido común estaría rondando el bosque. Caminé con cuidado, alerta a los sonidos y los movimientos de la silueta, sin embargo cuando estuve más cerca fui capaz de distinguir perfectamente a la persona.

—¿Yellow?

—¡Green-san! —chilló ella sorprendida. Giré mi mano para acariciar a Charizard que estaba atrás de mí, tranquilizándolo también.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Hmm... No, nada. —ella respondió.

—Está bien. —caminé hasta la entrada y saqué las llaves de mi pantalón. Me giré hacia ella, parecía impaciente. —¿Te gustaría pasar o algo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y en cuanto abrí le permití pasar. Caminamos por el amplio gimnasio hasta llegar a la habitación que estaba detrás. Puse la tetera a calentar al mismo tiempo que entré al armario para sacar la ropa para dormir. Miré por unos instantes la bolsa de cosas que había comprado el día que salimos y la ignoré después. Yellow parecía sorprendida por la naturalidad con la que me había cambiado después. Retiré la tetera cuando sonó y pensé en preparar un té para ella cuando vi la vieja botella de vino para las festividades, no la saqué y terminé preparado dos tés

—Gracias. —dijo ella cuando dejé su té en el _kotatsu._

—Sí.

Había un extraño silencio inusual. Debido a que habíamos hablado antes durante muchas ocasiones, estar los dos juntos ya no era del todo incómodo, sin embargo justo ahora era incómodo. Bebí de mi té y arrimé a ella la taza con los cubos de azúcar.

—No te preocupes. —murmuré. —No voy a preguntarte qué hacías afuera del gimnasio.

Yellow apretó los labios y me miró por encima de la taza, negó entonces con la cabeza.

—Sin embargo me gustaría saber cómo sabías que estaría aquí.

—Solo lo sabía. —respondió ella.

—Solo lo sabías. —dije en voz baja. —Supongo que es una buena respuesta.

—Pasas aquí más tiempo que en tu casa. —respondió Yellow al instante, sin mirarme, centrada en su té. —Así que supuse que estarías aquí. Aun cundo el gimnasio estaba cerrado, creí que regresarías aquí a dormir.

Hice una mueca y asentí con la cabeza. Le di un par de sorbos al té y me puse cómodo en mi lugar.

—Fue una buena deducción. —le respondí tratando de sonreír. —Estuve fuera todo el día…

—Lo sé. —interrumpió Yellow. Aquello me sorprendió, pero no dejé que lo notara.

—Eso. Hice algunos —"encargos para el Prof. Oak" fue lo que se me ocurrió decir, pero pensé que desde que Red se había ido de nuevo no era adecuado mencionarlo, así que lo omití. —deberes.

Yellow asintió con la cabeza y continuaba mirando su té. No le había dado ni un sorbo por lo que supuse que todavía estaba muy caliente, o al menos eso era lo que yo quería creer. Ella no estaba bien, no habíamos hablado en un mes entero lo cual antes no me preocupaba y tal vez ni si quiera ahora, pero su ausencia era significativa. Suspiré cuando pasaron dos minutos del silencio. Ella no iba a decirme qué le sucedía y por supuesto yo no iba a preguntarle. Dejé la taza en la mesa del _kotatsu_ y me dispuse a hablar.

—Fui a Johto. El profesor Oak tenía que recibir información de la Pokédex de Crystal que no había tenido la oportunidad de venir, así que fui hacia allá. Fue un viaje interesante. No me fui volando en algún Pokémon, fui en tren hasta Saffron. Es un viaje pesado para un Pokémon, nadie que fuera humano lo haría…

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que sucedía. Cuando decidí mirarla por fin vi las lágrimas que caían de su rostro justo a la taza, incluso a la mesa. No corrí hacia ella, no me exalté. Tomé mi taza y le di un par de sorbos.

—No importa si no quieres hablar de eso. —dije en voz firme. Yellow levantó el rostro al instante y luego lo volvió a bajar como si estuviese abochornada de que la había visto llorar. No sería la primera vez. Ella asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

Terminé mi té y miré el reloj. Era posiblemente ya muy tarde para que ella partiera sola a su casa. Pensé en llamar a Blue para que la acompañara, pero pensé que no era adecuado. La primera persona a la que Yellow recurriría debería haber sido Blue, así que pensé que ella no estaba disponible. No había a quién marcar, Charizard podía dejarla sin problemas, pero eso tampoco era una buena idea, estaría siendo demasiado grosero. Pensé en cómo podía decirle que podía quedarse en mi cama y yo me quedaría aquí, tal vez lo pensé demasiado porque finalmente ella habló.

—Se lo dije. —dijo en voz muy baja, pero lo suficiente para que yo la escuchara. Sabía de lo que estaba hablando perfectamente.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Ella levantó los hombros, todavía sumergida en aquel llanto ya casi esfumado.

—Está bien. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, entonces?

Volvió a levantar los hombros. Fruncí el ceño y coloqué mi mejilla sobre mi mano derecha.

—No lo entiendo. —dije finalmente. —¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Red?

—Dijo que tal vez estaba confundida. —respondió ella, una nueva lágrima salió de sus ojos verdes. —Que me quería y que siempre seríamos amigos porque estábamos conectados. Ni si quiera pareció intentar entender lo que trataba de decirle.

—Si no fuiste directa con lo que ibas a decirle, lo más posible es que Red no te haya entendido.

—Yo lo sé, y así lo hice. No pensé que sería tan doloroso… Green. Duele mucho.

Yellow levantó su rostro y nuevamente vi la misma mirada que tenía en el balcón. Una cosa era no ser capaz de decir lo que se sentía y otra diferente era ser rechazado. No conocía ese dolor porque jamás había sido rechazado antes ya que jamás lo había intentado. No sabía qué hacer en esa situación.

—No sabes cómo aprieta aquí. —dijo ella llevando su mano hasta su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. —Yo debí haber pensado que no iba a funcionar. Lo sabía desde el inicio, pero aun así… —las lágrimas volvieron a fluir, no de manera intensa, pero eran lágrimas de mucha tristeza. —Es culpa mía porque yo nunca fui capaz de cambiar y ser diferente. Vamos, ¿quién podría enamorarse de mí?

Entonces sentí el dolor apretado del que Yellow hablaba. "Yo", quería decir. "Yo lo hago. Todos los días lo hago. Durante todas las horas de ese día, durante todo el tiempo en la noche".

—Si tan solo yo hubiera podido…

Me levanté y caminé hasta su lugar. No dije nada y ella tampoco dijo nada cuando me agaché y la abracé con fuerza. Se soltó en llanto inmediatamente, un llanto que parecía incontrolable y lleno de profunda tristeza. Seguramente se había aguantado esas ganas desde que Red se había ido. Tal vez incluso había logrado salir con él en varias ocasiones intentando decírselo hasta que finalmente lo hizo y el maldito Red no había sido capaz de darle una respuesta concreta. Lentamente moví mi mano hacia su espalda y la otra hacia su cabeza que estaba totalmente sumergida en mi pecho. Debería estar feliz, debería alegrarme que Red la hubiera rechazado porque así yo tendría una oportunidad, pero la realidad era que no estaba feliz. Era doloroso verla de esa manera y por un instante quise que Red la hubiera correspondido. Yo iba a estar bien así, estaba seguro.

—El viaje a Johto fue muy simpático. —comencé a la par que acariciaba su cabello lentamente. —Tuve que sacar un ticket para que me asignaran un lugar dentro del tren. Tenía el número veinticuatro. Cuando fui hacia mi asiento había una señora sentada ahí. Fue muy incómodo decirle que ese era mi lugar ya que ella no se levantaba y se negaba, diciendo que ese era su lugar.

Poco a poco su llanto cesaba, parecía que por un instante se estaba olvidando de lo que había sucedido, concentrada en mi historia.

—Discutí con ella durante todo el camino, ella me mostró incluso su ticket que indicaba que tenía el veinticuatro, pero de la zona A. Traté de explicarle eso, pero ella no lo entendía. Fue odioso y espantoso tener que permanecer levantado todo el momento discutiendo con ella. Ni si quiera sé por qué lo hice, a mi lado había un asiento que jamás se llenó.

Yellow se rio y aquello me tranquilizó bastante. No sé en qué punto mi historia dejó de ser real y todo fueron cosas que no me habían sucedido. Cosas que la hacían reír a punto que sus lágrimas eran por una risa incontrolable. No sé si era una risa genuina, no sé si reía para no llorar. Aquel día me encontré a mí mismo sosteniendo en mis brazos a la mujer que amaba y ella, anhelando que aquellos brazos pertenecieran a alguien más. Fue ahí donde yo supe que no iba a poder con eso.


	3. Parte 3

Ella partió por la mañana siguiente. Nos quedamos dormidos en el kotatsu simplemente contado historias hilarantes. Había acordado con ella que iba a volver a intentarlo después, y ella pareció estar totalmente de acuerdo. Hablamos tanto sobre tantas cosas que por un instante me sentí en una de las fiestas de Blue. Partió tan rápido que cuando recogí todo el desastre que habíamos hecho encontré un listón suyo, estaba seguro que era de ella porque yo conocía todas las cosas que tenía. Fue extraño tenerlo entre mis dedos, era seguramente el listón que acompañaba a su liguilla del cabello. Fue extraño pensar que las manos que ahora sostenían el listón habían acariciado su cabello la noche anterior. Que ella y yo habíamos pasado una noche entera hablando y hablando como si jamás fuera a amanecer y yo había esperado cada segundo que el tiempo no pasara, que todo se quedara ahí, pero el tiempo no podía detenerse. Aun con la noche anterior, yo amanecí realmente feliz. Me alegró de gran manera no haberme ido a casa, estaba alegre por haber estado con ella y al mismo tiempo en algún momento del día me volví a sentir extraño. ¿Podría yo vivir de esta manera? ¿Había una remota y pequeña posibilidad de que algo pudiera suceder entre nosotros? Me di cuenta que no quería saberlo.

Aquel mismo día entregué la quinta medalla. Un chico rubio de cabello abundante y con ojos verdes me había retado. Su equipo no estaba del todo balanceado, pero me había ofrecido una batalla muy interesante. No era de aquí, me comentó cuando le entregué la medalla, venía desde Sinnoh y estaba muy emocionado de haber llegado a Kanto desde hace un mes aproximadamente. Lo felicité por la batalla y le deseé la mejor de las suertes en la liga. Ambos partimos, yo cerré el gimnasio y él supongo que fue a enfrentarse a la elite. Las Super Pociones no me habían alcanzado para terminar de curar a mis Pokémon, por lo que tuve que ir hasta el Pokémon Center y que ellos hicieran el trabajo. Mientras mi equipo se reponía, compré algunos _Full Restore_ para la siguiente ocasión y recordé que tenía bastantes en casa de la ocasión que había salido con Yellow, pero no quería abrir esa bolsa, no ahora.

Todo regresó a ser de la misma manera que antes. Yellow venía al gimnasio que quedaba más cerca de mi casa, tomábamos el té y charlábamos hasta el anochecer. Ciertamente tenía que admitir que la simple amistad ya era algo extraño, es decir, si trataba de resumir toda esta situación desde el inicio sería algo complicado. Yo estaba bien de esa manera, no tenía por qué sentirme mal. Era agradable estar con ella, salir a comprar un montón de cosas absurdas a Celadon, incluso en alguna ocasión fuimos al casino. A pesar de que no me incomodaba salir con ella procuraba que nunca nadie de mis conocidos se diera cuenta. Podría malinterpretarse y en alguna situación peligrosa me aterraba decir algo que pudiera comprometernos. Creí que Yellow se incomodaría si repentinamente alguien le preguntaba por qué salíamos tanto, podría incluso ocasionarle problemas con Red y si así fuera, entonces yo le mentiría a ambos, le diría a Red que no sucede nada y haría entender a Yellow que así es.

Sin embargo no todo pudo ser así todo el tiempo. Si tan solo ella no hubiese ido aquel día, tal vez todo seguiría igual que antes, incluso pude yo no abrirle la puerta, pude haber hecho las cosas de siempre un poco más temprano y entonces no habríamos coincidido. Pudieron suceder muchas cosas, pero al final el camino sería siempre el mismo. Había cerrado la habitación donde me quedaba a dormir, ese día estaba seguro que Yellow no vendría. Quedarse a dormir en aquella habitación dentro del gimnasio tampoco era del todo cómodo y debía admitir que necesitaba de mi cama. Con las llaves del gimnasio en la mano caminé hasta la entrada y escuché que alguien tocaba con desesperación. Era extraño por la hora y aun así no sé por qué abrí cuando escuché su voz. Blue ordenó que le abriera y que lo hiciera ya, y así hice. Ella pasó haciéndome a un lado y corrió hasta la habitación donde se encerró en el baño. Suspiré pensando que al final no iba a dormir en mi cama aquella noche. Regresé de nuevo hasta la habitación y a juzgar por la forma en la que ella se había movido, me había hablado y la que olía, había estado tomando sin responsabilidad nuevamente. Fui hasta la estufa y puse la cafetera, estaba seguro que un café cargado le sentiría bien. Blue salió minutos después, considerablemente aliviada, y se dejó caer al suelo, apoyada sobre la mesa del _kotatsu_.

—¡Greeen! Menos mal que estabas aquí, hombre. —expresó ella. —No podía aguantar hasta llegar a mi casa. ¡Hubiese muerto!

—Qué descuidada eres. —señalé mientras sacaba las tazas. Blue frunció el ceño, pero no lucía realmente enfadada.

—No me mires de esa manera. No es como si me hubiese pasado algo malo.

—Bueno, eso puedes decir ahora porque lograste llegar hasta aquí. ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría sucederte en ese estado?

—¿Cuál estado? —Blue dejó el ceño fruncido y se apoyó en sus manos para acostar su cabeza. —Tengo la garganta toda seca. ¿Te importaría si me quedo a dormir aquí?

—Ya lo has hecho muchas veces. —señalé ahora dándole la espalda. Saqué la azucarera y luego volví a meterla porque yo no tomaba café con azúcar y Blue necesitaba un trago amargo.

—¡Ahh, Green! ¡Eres tan bueno! —expresó ella con gran euforia. Parecía que en cualquier segundo se quedaría a dormir. —No eres como ese idiota de… Ah, mira. Me he olvidado ya de su nombre.

—¿Silver?

—¡¿Eh?! —Blue abrió los ojos de golpe. —¡No! ¡Él no! Bueno, sí… Me refiero a… Bueno, a ti no te interesan mis asuntos.

Hice una mueca, estaba en lo correcto.

—No del todo, pero si te sucediera algo me sentiría responsable.

—Siempre has sido como un hermano mayor para mí. —confesó ella con los ojos cerrados nuevamente y una sonrisa ebria. —¿Qué edad tienes ahora? ¿Diecisiete?

—Qué importa.

—A mí me importa. Yo soy la organizadora de todos nuestros eventos y cuando sea tu cumpleaños te haré una gran fiesta. Más grande que la fiesta que le hice a Red, sé que eso te gustará.

Blue levantó su rostro, puso sus codos en la mesa y se apoyó en la palma de su mano derecha, volviendo a abrir los ojos.

—Ah, cierto. Red… ¿Cuánto tiene que se fue?

—No lo sé. Casi dos meses.

—¡Dos meses! Se piensa que nadie le echa de menos. —Blue cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír. Su risa era molesta. —He, he, he. Bueno, eso si omitimos a Yellow.

No hice más ruido y tampoco opiné nada al respecto y aquello pareció molestar a Blue.

—Hombre, esa mujer me preocupa. ¿Te dijo acaso que se le declaró a Red o algo por el estilo? —no respondí. —Menuda declaración hizo la pobre, pero ya arreglé las cosas con Red y él habló, o hablará con ella de nuevo. ¡Sí, sí! Ya sé que me dijiste que no me entrometiera, pero hombre, ella ha estado triste todo ese tiempo.

No era posible, yo había estado con ella durante todo ese tiempo. Yellow había estado bien, ella no me había dicho nada al respecto, nada sobre Red durante todo el tiempo, ni si quiera la había notado un poco triste. Ella venía aquí y reíamos, genuinamente lo hacíamos.

—Yo ya no soporto esta situación, por eso fui que me metí. Le expliqué a Red toda la situación, ya sabes, lentamente para que su maldito cerebro lo entendiera. Me tomó más de una maldita hora. —ahora ella sonaba realmente molesta. —No me vendría mal que me echaras la mano en algún momento. Él es tu mejor amigo, ¿no? ¿Por qué no le dices algo?

—Pensé que te había dejado claro que yo no iba a involucrarme con eso.

—Maldita sea, Green. No te entiendo. Nunca te pido nada, solo quiero que hables con Red para que…

—¿¡Para qué!? ¿Qué demonios quieres que le diga? —no pude evitar levantar la voz. Blue se quedó callada al instante, sorprendida. —Su asunto con Yellow no podría serme más indiferente.

—Es tu amigo, Green. —Blue dejó de apoyar su cabeza en su mano y a mirarme fijamente. —¿Que no quieres que sea feliz?

—¿Y Yellow? ¿Te has puesto a pensar si ella está de acuerdo?

—¡Cómo no va a estarlo si ella lo adora! A nadie más quiere, a nadie más dibuja en su esa… esa cosa… —Blue tenía problemas para recordar lo que trataba de decir. —Con los putos crayones esos. Está enamorada de él desde que era una niña. A veces tu comportamiento me hace pensar que tú no quieres que ellos estén juntos porque…

Yo lo sabía, ya sabía todo eso. Pensé que había sido lo suficientemente claro con ella la vez que había venido hasta el gimnasio a reclamarme por una situación similar. No iba a ponerme a discutir justo ahora sobre mi amistad con Red, mi relación con Yellow. Tenía que actuar normal, tenía que demostrar que todo el asunto me era indiferente. No podía dejar que ella…

—Eh, mira lo que encontré… —Blue se giró un poco y tomó el listón que había sobre la mesa. Apreté los labios. —Es el listón de Yellow. Lo estaba buscando desde hace bastante.

Blue tomó el listón en sus dedos. Sabía que tenía que haberlo regresado a Yellow al día siguiente, pero en vez de eso había decidido conservarlo. Ni si quiera sé qué es lo que estaba haciendo en la mesa, justo hoy.

—Ha, ha, ha, anda y por aquí hay otro listón. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso ella y tú, me han dicho que los han visto saliendo por ahí…

La cafetera comenzó a sonar, tal vez ya había sonado desde hace rato, pero ambos habíamos decidido ignorarlo. El vapor salía abundantemente de ella.

—¡Ha, ha, ha! Esto me hace pensar tantas cosas… —tragué saliva. —Si no fuera porque se trata de ti yo pensaría que…

Blue volvió a poner una cara extraña y a dejar su rostro en sus palmas, apoyada de los codos sobre la mesa del _kotatsu_ y sonrió. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, el estómago me comenzó a doler. Sabía perfectamente a qué llegaría todo esto. Blue se talló los ojos con fuerza y luego me miró, confundida.

—Green. ¿Qué hace esto aquí? —dijo ella ahora firmemente. No la miré y decidí apagar la cafetera. Estaba tan caliente que me quemé la mano. Había sido imprudente.

"Puedo explicarlo. No es lo que piensas". Quise decir, pero al igual que en muchas ocasiones, mis labios permanecieron cerrados. No quería mirarla a la cara, había un extraño dolor en mi pecho.

—Es demasiado extraño incluso para ti. —murmuró ella. —Green, ¿sabes? Desde la primera ocasión que vine, noté algo extraño… —incluso ahora su voz sonaba como la de una persona sobria. —Algo de verdad extraño. —comenzó a reír. —No lo quería aceptar, era DEMASIADO raro para ser verdad, pero tú… Ella…

Blue cerró los ojos y comenzó a sonreír, riendo en ocasiones. Yo no me moví ni un segundo, no podía pensar en qué decir. Creí, repentinamente, que ella lo sabía.

—Eso explicaría tantas cosas… Tú saliendo de mi casa enfadado, y esa vez que me gritaste todas esas cosas aquí… Green, ¿tú…?

Y ahí fue todo. Caminé hasta el armario y saqué todas las bolsas, todas y cada una de ellas que tenían las cosas que había comprado para ella. Las abrí y dejé caer todas las cosas en la mesa. Blue amplió sus ojos y se hizo hacia atrás. Vacié todas las bolsas y las cosas que había elegido cuidadosamente se desbordaban y caían al piso, también algunas notas con su nombre que las dependientas escribían. ¿Por qué había acumulado todo eso? Blue quedó pasmada, parecía no entender nada y hasta este punto yo ya no podía continuar. Me coloqué de rodillas y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

—Green. —dijo ella. —Por favor, dime que estoy equivocada.

Negué con la cabeza. Blue también lo hizo, tenía una sonrisa confundida en su rostro.

—Vamos, no puede ser… Estás jodiendo conmigo. Green, no… —Blue se levantó y comenzó a mirar todas las cosas, las notas, todo. —¿Todo esto…? Es demasiado, incluso para ti, esto es…

Apreté mis manos sobre mi rostro. No tenía nada que decir al respecto, ya no podía seguir guardándolo todo en aquel armario de todas maneras. No puedo explicar la forma en la que me sentí en aquel momento, ella hablando de ellos como si yo no pudiera sentir nada, como si fuera yo una simple pared. Había escuchado demasiado durante mucho tiempo. Ni yo mismo lo creí cuando sentí el líquido bajar por mis mejillas. Esa era la razón por la que había apretado mis ojos. Supuse que Blue no sabría cómo reaccionar, era sorprendente que yo mismo me encontrara en esa situación.

—Green. —su voz sonó más suave. Escuché que se levantó y caminó hacia mí, colocando su mano sobre mis hombros, justo en la espalda. Habría tenido deseos de quitarle la mano, pero no quise hacerlo. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¿Qué podría haberte dicho? —murmuré. Trataba de controlar el fluir de las lágrimas. Afortunadamente lo estaba logrando.

—No lo sé. Lo que sea. Solo tenías que haber sido sincero… Maldición. Estoy en problemas ahora, ¿verdad? —negué con la cabeza. —Claro que sí. No seas suave conmigo. He dicho todas esas cosas desde el inicio y tú… Diablos. Lo siento mucho.

Volví a negar con la cabeza y por fin despejé mi rostro. Después de respirar unos segundos, logré tranquilizar mi enfado un poco. Ahora estaba profundamente arrepentido de haber hecho la escena anterior, pero no podía regresar el tiempo. Blue permaneció callada durante un largo tiempo, se levantó finalmente y sirvió el café que había olvidado, incluso el mío. Se sentó y masajeó su cabeza con su mano derecha.

—Todavía me cuesta entenderlo, así que sé directo conmigo. ¿Te gusta Yellow?

No respondí. No quería hacerlo, estuve aliviado que Blue tampoco quisiera insistir tanto.

—No me gusta verte de esta manera. Hombre, ese armario es algo grave. ¿Yellow sabe de esto? —negué con la cabeza. —Sí. Algo así imaginé… Conociéndote nadie lo sabe. Dios, esto es de verdad malo…

—No pasa nada. —hablé por fin. Le di un sorbo al café y me alegró saber que era amargo.

—¿Te parece poco comprar todas estas cosas para ella? —rugió Blue apartando varios que todavía estaban en sus bolsas. Suspiró después. —Escucha. No te voy a forzar para que digas algo, ya he estado haciendo eso con Yellow y mira lo que ha sucedido…

—Yo no… —no quería mentir. Definitivamente no quería hacerlo, pero era muy complicado aceptarlo. —No lo entiendes. No es lo que piensas.

—Sí, exactamente, no lo entiendo. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó esto? —me encogí de hombros. Ella volvió a suspirar. —No vas a decirme nada. ¿Verdad?

Negué con la cabeza y bebí de la taza.

—Sí. Eso pensé… Escucha. Se está haciendo tarde y no tengo ánimo para quedarme aquí, espero lo entiendas. —asentí con la cabeza. —Gracias por recibirme y todo… Y Green, yo...

Blue se levantó y me lanzó una mirada bastante triste. Frunció los labios.

—Yo de verdad lo siento mucho, siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas.

—No pasa nada.

Ella asintió y salió por la puerta. No tardó demasiado en abrirla de nuevo y asomar apenas su cabeza.

—Una última cosa. Sé que no querrás que me entrometa y te prometo que no lo haré. No le diré nada, a ella o a Red. Sin embargo, hay algo que tienes que saber. Tienes que ser sincero con tus sentimientos, puedes mentirle a todo el mundo, a tus amigos, puedes decir esas mentiras incluso a mí, pero pronto te darás cuenta que no puedes continuar mintiéndote a ti mismo. Espero que mañana tengas ese armario limpio.

—Buenas noches, Blue.

Ella partió, y yo me quedé ahí un buen rato. Terminé metiendo todo lo que había sacado en una bolsa grande. Me mantuve despierto durante largas horas pensando en qué era lo adecuado a hacer y me sentí profundamente avergonzado cuando caí en cuenta que Blue tenía la razón. Me encontré dentro de un espiral que no iba a terminar nunca si no hacía algo. Definitivamente no iba a enviarle toda esa bolsa a Yellow, era demasiado extraño, sin embargo tampoco iba a mantenerlas todas en el armario. Así que durante toda la noche decidí que iba a deshacerme de todo, pero antes tenía que hacer algo. Pasé todo ese tiempo escribiendo una carta, borré palabras, cambié otras, borré toda la carta y volví a empezar desde el inicio unas veinte veces. Aquella estuvo terminada cuando amaneció y dediqué el resto del tiempo a memorizarla para no equivocarme. Me sorprendí a mí mismo haberme dado por vencido apenas iniciada la carta.

Cuando el sol ya estaba a fuera yo había conseguido ya mi asiento y el ticket para esa tarde. Tuve que llamar a algunas personas, incluido a mi abuelo quien estaba sorprendido y alegre de que yo hubiera tomado su consejo. La parte más complicada de todas fue finalmente contactarla. Me disculpé por haberla interrumpido y le pedí que nos viéramos en Saffron fuera de la estación, ella estaba confundida, pero accedió. Cuando me dirigí allá no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto.

La verdad era que me sentía ahogado, durante todo este tiempo fingir que no sucedía nada... Ni si quiera había pensado en la otra posibilidad, y sonreí porque yo sabía que no había otra. Sabía que no era para siempre, sabía que sería durante un tiempo y pasarla en Sinnoh me sentaría bien. Tendría la oportunidad de alejarme de este bosque y de mi vida ocupada, tal vez incluso de mí. Por supuesto, no eran unas vacaciones simplemente, había convencido al abuelo que se trataba de un viaje de investigación, a quien estaba seguro que no convencería iba a ser Blue, por lo que me la había arreglado para comunicarme con ella después cuando estuviera ya en Sinnoh.

Sentí la suavidad del acariciar del aire sobre mi rostro y me sentí bien, sentí por unos segundos que hacía lo correcto, aunque fuera un actuar cobarde, era lo correcto. Todo había estado mal desde el inicio. Tal vez si yo no… Tal vez si Yellow. En alguna otra vida, en una donde yo sea menos arrogante, menos yo, en una donde yo pueda ser diferente, en una donde ella pueda enamorarse de mí. Reí, ni si quiera sonaba como yo.

—¿Green-san?

Levanté la cabeza. Yellow estaba justo al frente de mí y repentinamente el estómago me comenzó a doler. No había marcha atrás ahora.

—Yellow.

Ella inclinó el rostro y caminó un poco más cerca de mí. Miró a su alrededor como si jamás hubiese visitado Saffron antes y finalmente estuvo a punto de sentarse a mi lado, yo lo impedí.

—No te preocupes, no demoraré mucho.

Me levanté y caminé hacia delante, posicionándome atrás de ella. Ya me había asegurado de tener las maletas cerca de mí, el ticket de tren estaba en mi bolsillo derecho. Yellow quería decir algo desde el inicio o al menos esa impresión me dio, pero sus labios permanecieron cerrados.

—Te cité aquí porque lo que voy a decirte es muy importante. Te pido por favor que no me interrumpas, estuve ensayándolo durante bastante rato y podría equivocarme si preguntas algo. —ella asintió en silencio, sus ojos verdes me miraban confundidos, sus manos estaban juntas, escuchándome atentamente. —No es fácil lo que voy a decirte y seguramente puede que al inicio no me creas.

Escuché como algunas personas comenzaban a abordar el tren. Restaban ocho minutos para la salida. Había calculado el tiempo de lo que tenía que decir y también tiempo por si ella quería decir algo, aunque a este último le había destinado apenas un minuto.

—He pasado contigo días encantadores. Algunos más que otros. Traté durante mucho tiempo de entender cómo es que podía sucederme esto con alguien como tú, pero existen ciertas cosas que no tienen explicación.

El sonido de las maletas de las personas, incluso algunos Pokémon que también subían con ellos. Había alquilado una habitación en Sinnoh y dedicado el tiempo que esperaba a programar un itinerario para el día siguiente. Incluso, me había tomado la molestia de contactar al profesor de la región para que me fuera entregado un Pokédex. Ciertamente no quería que alguien me llamara a la mía.

—Y la forma en la que nosotros… Yo, quiero decir, el desarrollo de todo este suceso es una de ellas. —Yellow frunció el ceño, claramente no estaba entendiendo lo que trataba de decir y tenía sentido, estaba dándole vueltas al asunto. —Iré directo al punto, Yellow. Yo no soy como Red, yo no soy Red. En algún momento de nuestra amistad sentí que tú salías conmigo porque ocupaba el lugar de Red, y cierto es que yo no soportaba estar en ese sitio. Yo no quiero ser el reemplazo de Red cuando no está. No quiero ser la persona a la que acudas cuando Red se ausente, no puedo serlo.

Yellow abrió la boca y la cerró. Su rostro ahora más que confundido, lucía triste. Negó con la cabeza débilmente.

—Yo quería ocupar un lugar, uno que estuviese hecho para mí… Quería que acudieras a mí, por ser yo… Pero eso es imposible. —hice una mueca. —Lo que quiero decir, Yellow, es que… —definitivamente no era sencillo decirlo, pero tenía que ser de esta manera. Si no era ahora, tal vez nunca iba a ser capaz de decirlo. —Te quiero, no de la manera que puedas imaginar. Es mucho más que eso. No sé desde cuándo, sería incapaz de decírtelo concretamente, pero esa es la verdad.

Restaba poco tiempo, no quería ser una molestia haciendo esperar a todo el mundo para que yo entrara al vagón. Miré directamente a sus ojos cansados y todavía confundidos, aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes que no se parecían a los míos.

—Me gustas, Yellow y ese es el final. No estoy pidiéndote otra cosa más que aceptes lo que te digo. No te pediré que salgas conmigo, que me respondas, que sientas algo por mí. No es necesario, me has dado todo lo que necesito sin si quiera saberlo. He querido decirte todo esto de frente porque no sería adecuado transmitirlo a través de una carta, a pesar que terminé escribiendo todo y memorizándolo porque sería incapaz de decir algo como esto de manera espontánea. No he olvidado lo que sientes por Red y lo tengo muy en cuenta. Lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte con eso y espero que tú lo entiendas.

Ella permanecía inerte, no hablaba y no producía ningún sonido. Sus manos todavía estaban juntas, si no fuera porque no se desmayaba pensaría que había dejado de respirar. ¿Qué estaría pensando de mí en este momento? ¿Pensaría que me aproveché de aquella situación? No lo sé, tal vez no quería saberlo.

—A pesar de que reuní el valor suficiente para decírtelo de frente, ya no me verás. Esto no es solo por ti o por lo que sucedió, es otro asunto el que me obliga a irme de aquí.

Yellow apretó sus labios y sus ojos parecieron brillar por unos instantes. ¿Estaría triste? ¿Estaría consciente de lo que estoy tratando de decir? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta ya de las maletas atrás de mí? Restan pocos minutos, es hora de terminar lo que empecé.

—No te preocupes. No me iré para siempre. Eventualmente tendré que regresar y cuando eso pase no quiero que actúes de una forma extraña conmigo. Yo te he querido durante mucho tiempo y nunca, realmente nunca tuve un trato diferente contigo. Si te digo todas estas cosas es porque tenía que decirlo para continuar bien conmigo y pensé que era justo que tú lo supieras también.

Me agaché un poco y tomé ambas maletas en mis manos. Me giré un poco para mirar la hora, justo restaba el último minuto que había planeado.

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes con Red. —sonreí. Me pregunto si ella habrá notado lo triste que era esa sonrisa. —Es todo. Si tienes algo que decirme te escucho.

Yellow permaneció con los labios cerrados mirándome fijamente a través de esas dos ventanas inocentes. No podía esperar una respuesta, realmente no la esperaba.

—Eso pensé. Nos vemos, Yellow. Te traeré algo cuando regrese, algo que pueda servirte de entrenamiento, así que espero que seas muy fuerte para ese entonces.

Concedí mi último deseo antes de irme, incliné mi rostro y besé su mejilla, realmente lo hice y ni con eso ella fue capaz de decir una sola palabra. Subí las maletas en la entrada del tren y sonreí para ella de la forma más dulce que pude. Levanté mi mano y la agité mientras retrocedía al tren. Las puertas se cerraron y continué agitando mi mano hasta que el tren se puso en movimiento. Ni si quiera cuando estuvo considerablemente lejos ella se pudo mover. A pesar de todas las cosas aquel día me sentí bien y estuve completamente seguro que había hecho lo correcto.

Ciertamente no había sido valiente lo que había hecho, decirle todo lo que sentía en apenas cinco o siete minutos para después obligarla con el tren a que me diera una respuesta y aun con eso ella no había dicho nada. Llegué por la noche a Johto y abordé un barco que me llevaría a Sinnoh. No recibí ni una sola llamada de Blue durante ese tiempo por lo que supuse que Yellow no le había dicho nada. Me reí a la simple idea de pensar en la reacción de Blue cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho. Pensé que seguramente me diría "¡Pero cómo! Te dije que te deshicieras del asunto del armario, ¡pero no de esta manera! ¿En qué estabas pensando?". Le respondería algo como "No lo sé, solo hice lo primero que se me ocurrió", pero eso habría sido una mentira. Yo había pensado en todas y cada una de las cosas que haría.

Sinnoh resultó ser un lugar encantador. Había Pokémon que ciertamente jamás había visto y la gente era bastante cálida. Llegué con una carta de Oak para poder recibir un permiso de investigación y resultó que era bastante divertido. Había habilidades de las que no había leído o escuchado jamás, incluso Pokémon legendarios que nunca se habían visto antes. Estaba emocionado con todas las cosas nuevas que aprendía y en algún momento del día terminaba pensando en Yellow, en su cabello largo, en su pequeña nariz y sus ojos verdes. Me preguntaba si le gustaría estar aquí, podría invitarla al café que había visitado y entonces ella elegiría un postre. No supe en qué momento me quedé dormido imaginando en lo que podría suceder. Estaba triste, pero no lloraba, no tenía por qué hacer algo así.

Los demás días continué investigando, registraba algunos apuntes en la libreta y tenía que admitir que me sentía feliz así. Tuve bastantes peleas durante el tiempo que estuve ahí y perdí en varias ocasiones. Contemplé que tenía que dejar el gimnasio definitivamente en algún momento y dedicarme a viajar, ahora entendía parcialmente porque Red siempre se encontraba fuera. Los días se pasaron bastante rápidos porque me mantenía ocupado la mayor parte del día. Aquí el sol estaba fuera casi todo el tiempo, por lo que las lluvias no me tocaron ni una sola vez y eso fue agradable porque si hubiese sido de otra manera probablemente hubiese tenido deseos de llamarle a Yellow. No tuve ni una sola llamada de ella o Blue en el día que todavía tenía la Pokédex de Kanto así que supuse que nada malo podría estar sucediendo. Envié periódicamente cartas al abuelo y recibí una respuesta el viernes por la noche de su parte, la carta decía, resumiendo, que esperaba que pudiera regresar esa misma semana porque los descubrimientos que había hecho lo habían abrumado y quería la información lo más pronto posible. Me pareció un poco exagerado, pero finalmente ese era el propósito de mi viaje.

Empaqué todo el sábado y partí ese mismo día por la noche por lo que llegué a Kanto el domingo por la mañana. Era un día agradable cuando llegué, se notaba que había humedad en el aire por lo que supuse que habría estado lloviendo. No me quise distraer con nada así que fui directo hacia Pallet, fui al laboratorio y había nota indicándome que estaba cerrado y que regresaba dentro de dos horas. Miré el reloj en la Pokédex y noté que era tal vez demasiado temprano. No había desayunado correctamente así que pensé en dirigirme a Celadon para ir hasta la terraza del centro comercial a comer un poco. La sorpresa fue que ahí encontré al abuelo, Estaba sorprendido de verme, tal vez demasiado, caminó hacia mí y depositó ambas manos a mis hombros propinándome un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Green! ¡Te ves tan grande, tan cambiado!

Pasé mis manos por su espalda dándole apenas unas cuantas palmadas antes de que se separara de mí.

—Abuelo, estás exagerando. Solo me fui una semana.

—Una semana es una semana. Hablabas tan bien de Sinnoh que por un instante pensé que te irías a quedar para siempre. —el abuelo regresó a su asiento en una de las mesas y me uní a él, mirando la carta.

—Bueno, es cierto que es un lugar bastante agradable, pero mi hogar está aquí.

Oak tomó un sorbo de su jugo y asintió. Incluso desayunando tenía una libreta con él. La mesera me atendió y pedí un desayuno sencillo con un jugo de naranja y un par de pan tostado. El abuelo me habló sobre lo que había estado haciendo y que estaba muy interesado en los avances que tenía. Puesto que traía una maleta conmigo terminé sacando mis cosas y mostrándole todo lo nuevo que había descubierto. Estaba maravillado, tal y como había escrito en la carta.

—Abuelo… —murmuré mientras leía mi libreta de investigación de campo. Todo lo que había aprendido del método científico había sido gracias a él. —No me quedaré mucho tiempo.

—¿Eh? —dijo, levantando el rostro. Asentí para él.

—Avisé que vendría a Kanto a dejarte los resultados de la primera semana, pero hay una forma de enviarlos sin la necesidad de que venga hasta acá. Hay a un grupo de investigadores de la zona que están estudiando una extraña distorsión del tiempo-espacio. Sé que es un poco precipitado, pero estoy muy interesado en entrar y…

—Green, ¿hay algún motivo especial por el que te hayas ido? —interrumpió él. No sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Te lo dije antes, iba a ir como investigador. —señalé tomando un par de sorbos al jugo.

—¿Estás seguro que esa es tu respuesta?

—Quería alejarme un poco de aquí y vino un entrenador desde Sinnoh. No veo lo relevante en eso. Tú fuiste el que me aconsejaste irme, ¿no?

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero no te pedí que escaparas.

Hice una mueca y reí un poco. Mordí uno de mis panes y tomé un sorbo más del jugo.

—Cambiaré mi pregunta. ¿Sucedió algo con Yellow?

El trago ahora me supo amargo. Ladeé la cabeza un poco y miré al abuelo a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Nada. —no me convencía, y él se dio cuenta. —Te digo la verdad. Pregunto esto porque cierta chica rubia no ha dejado de ir al laboratorio, a tu casa y al gimnasio todos los días a preguntar si has regresado.

Levanté la cabeza al instante y él lo notó.

—¿Ves que tengo la razón? Algo sucedió con Yellow y estoy casi seguro de eso. Tú no tenías ningún interés en investigar nada y repentinamente te digo que sería bueno que te fueras de Viridian y lo haces.

—Es un asunto personal, abuelo. No te lo puedo contar.

Oak sonrió y cerró la libreta que tenía en las manos. Se recargó en la silla e inclinó su cabeza hacia el cielo.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que si tenías algún problema podías decírmelo, pero voy a respetar tu privacidad, Green, solo no me gustaría saber que si tuviste algún problema con ella no seas capaz de darle la cara. —fruncí el ceño.

—No hay ningún problema con Yellow, abuelo. Lo que tenía que decirle, se lo dije.

—Ya veo… Me alegra entonces. —él sonrió y terminó su jugo. —Bueno, entonces me llevaré tus libretas de investigación. ¿Tienes ya unas copias? —asentí. —Qué bien. Voy directo al laboratorio a guardar todo esto. Si tienes tiempo puedes pasarte y me hablarás un poco de la forma de enviarlos.

—Sí, abuelo. Yo pasaré en un rato. Terminaré de desayunar, tal vez incluso pase a la casa por algo de ropa. Avisé que regresaría mañana por la mañana, así que tengo todavía hasta la tarde para que discutamos de eso.

El abuelo se despidió y continué mi desayuno. Estar de regreso a Kanto, aunque fuera solo por un día de la semana que había partido se sentía un poco extraño. Hacía un frío desconocido para Sinnoh, habría deseado traer mi chamarra puesta. Me pregunté por cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer allá. Con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón comencé a caminar. Sí, podría estar escapando, podría no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos, pero al final me daba cierto crédito por haberlo dicho todo. Estaba auténticamente interesado en el grupo de investigación, necesitaba tener un par de cartas de recomendación que el abuelo podía facilitarme, pero eso llevaría tiempo así que lo mejor era encargárselas y pedir que me las enviara.

Al final volé hasta Pallet y caminé directo al laboratorio. El abuelo me recibió y terminé de explicarle todo el asunto de Sinnoh. Estuve bastante rato dentro, sentí por algún momento que estaba tratando de entretenerme para mantenerme más tiempo, pero inmediatamente cuando creía que él lo notaba, volvía a ocuparme. Estaba sentado a su lado explicándole los últimos detalles y despidiéndome porque me había tomado casi toda la tarde en el asunto y ni si quiera había ido a mi casa por ropa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ambos nos giramos y descubrimos a Blue jadeando, su rostro estaba rojo y sudaba, justo cuando iba a preguntarle qué sucedía Yellow llegó también, de la misma manera. El abuelo se levantó de la silla y murmuró "Ya era hora" en voz baja. En cuanto él y Blue salieron, dejándonos a Yellow y a mí entendí de qué se trataba todo esto.

Le tomó un tiempo considerable a Yellow reponerse, saqué un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y se lo extendí. "No te preocupes, es nuevo", le dije, ella se sonrojó y aceptó el pañuelo de buena manera. Me incliné y miré su rostro, lucía totalmente cansada y a juzgar por la forma en la que había llegado, supuse que todo se trataba de una idea de Blue. Yellow me miró, lucía ansiosa, hice una mueca y después sonreí para ella.

—Está bien, tómate tu tiempo. No iré a ningún lado.

—No es verdad. —respondió ella al instante, sorprendiéndome un poco. Después giró la cabeza y se ocultó con el pañuelo. Abandoné mi sonrisa.

—¿Blue te obligó a hacer esto? —ella negó con la cabeza, yo tenía el ceño fruncido y después lo relajé al ver la respuesta. —Menos mal.

—No culpes a Blue… —murmuró Yellow en voz baja. —Ella solo me dio el valor para hacerlo.

—Hay una línea muy gruesa entre obligar y apoyar. —murmuré.

—Las reconozco. —dijo ella ahora mirándome. Parecía más calmada que cuando llegó. Sus manos permanecieron juntas, me di cuenta que adoptó la misma pose que hacía con Red.

—Yellow…

—No, déjame hablar. —respondió ella. Me callé al instante. Ella me lanzó una sonrisa nerviosa. —N-no sé cómo empezar.

—Solo dilo.

—No me consideraste. —dijo ella en voz muy tenue. —Cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas, no me consideraste, Green. —levanté una ceja. —Red llegó después de ti y estaba muy extrañado de haberme encontrado llorando. —Ella había dicho, ¿llorando? —Yo no supe qué decirle, y él insistía mucho, así que se lo expliqué todo.

—Así que todo. —me recargué mejor en el escritorio. —Quiero imaginar que sabe lo mío. ¿No? —ella asintió. Sonreí. —Tarde o temprano tenía que enterarse de todas maneras.

—No pareció entenderlo hasta mucho después… Actuó un poco extraño e insistió mucho en que yo le diera una respuesta.

—¿Lograste encontrarla? —me crucé de brazos. Ella asintió. —Me gustaría escucharla.

—Que no me consideraste nunca, Green. —Yellow logró mirarme a los ojos. Parecía triste. ¿Yo la había puesto así? —Todo lo que me dijiste, no es fácil olvidar. No sé por qué pensaba que solo ibas a algún lado, pero al día siguiente alguien más estaba en el gimnasio y no eras tú. Sentí muy extraño porque tú siempre habías estado ahí. Hablé con Blue sobre el asunto, le pregunté si ella lo sabía y terminó admitiendo que sí. Me preguntó qué era lo que yo sentía por ti, y no fui capaz de responderle, es por eso que tampoco te respondí a ti.

Asentí, sabía que tenía razón. Yellow parpadeó un par de veces, sus ojos volvían a brillar. Había asumido yo todo el final sin si quiera tomar en cuenta las posibilidades positivas.

—Tal vez haya algo. —dijo ella en voz aún más baja. —No quiero que pienses algo extraño de mí.

—¿Extraño?

Yellow apretó sus manos hacia ella, a leguas se notaba lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

—Quiero decir que estuve considerándote siempre, Green. —Yellow, que había apartado sus ojos unos momentos volvió a mirarme fijamente. —Siempre sentí que te preocupabas por mí. Dijiste que nunca me trataste diferente, pero no era así. Yo siempre sentí que había algo en tu trato diferente, algo había cambiado.

Sonreí un poco y coloqué ambas manos a mi costado. "Supongo que era un poco evidente".

—No lo creí hasta que me lo dijiste y probablemente nunca pudiera haberlo sabido si no hubiese sido por ti. Blue logró conseguir una bolsa… —apreté los labios. —Con algunas cosas que habías comprado. —ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. —Por favor no te enfades con ella. Tú no sabes lo complicado que fue todo cuando te fuiste. Lo único que no entiendo de todo esto es por qué yo. Green-san. —abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente. Su rostro aún se mantenía triste. —¿Por qué yo?

—¿Por qué no? —reí un poco. —No me gusta que te menosprecies tanto, Yellow. No soy del tipo de personas que expresa todo lo que siente, ciertamente, pero muchas veces tuve deseos de decirte las cosas que pensaba de ti.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —dijo ella al instante. Sonreí todavía más.

—Tal vez por la misma razón que tú siempre guardabas silencio cuando se trataba de Red. —Yellow frunció el ceño.

—No metamos a nadie más en esto. Es solo de nosotros.

—He, he. Te dejo una semana y tu actitud ahora es temeraria. —tuve que cubrir mi boca porque era algo que me daba risa genuinamente. —Gracias, Yellow.

—¿P-por qué?

—Por tu respuesta. No esperaba una respuesta tan explicada, ciertamente. Aunque debí suponerlo de tu parte, sin embargo ya es un poco tarde.

—¿¡Tarde!? —chilló, levanté una ceja.

—Sí, ya es bastante noche. —ella suspiró, parecía aliviada. —¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—Green-san… —Yellow murmuró. Asentí para ella. —Todavía no has entendido mi respuesta.

—Te sigo escuchando.

—Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas tú. —ella levantó un poco más la voz. —Sobre intentar algo. Ya sé que no estarás aquí, que estás ocupado en Sinnoh… Pero yo no quiero que esto quede así, inconcluso. No me gustaría que pase el tiempo y yo me pregunte qué es lo que pude haber hecho. —abrí la boca, y ella me ganó. —Yo también te quiero. No de la manera en la que tú piensas, tal vez es también igual que tú. —estaba escuchando bien. Sí, estaba yo escuchando bien lo que decía. —Todavía no lo entiendo del todo, es un poco confuso, pero no quiero mantenerme lejos de ti.

—Yo tampoco. —tenía que admitirlo ahora que incluso ella estaba siendo sincera.

—Eres el único que puede darme una respuesta y si tú estás de acuerdo, podríamos…

—Sí, está bien. Lo entiendo. —Yellow sonrió aliviada. Me despegué del escritorio y caminé acercándome a ella. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y reí un poco. —No voy a besarte o algo así, tranquila. —caminé atrás de ella y ella se giró. —Te digo que es tarde. El laboratorio debería ya estar cerrado. No quiero terminar esta conversación aquí y menos ahora. Tengo que llamar a Sinnoh para avisar que siempre no llegaré mañana y…

—N-no es necesario. No quiero ser un estorbo para ti, Green-san. —ella dijo al instante y yo reí.

—No eres un estorbo, Yellow. Todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. Cosas que tienes que tomar en cuenta si quieres, como tú lo dices, intentarlo. Hay cosas muy extrañas en esa historia.

Caminé hasta la salida del laboratorio y Yellow me siguió de cerca. No me sorprendí en lo absoluto cuando Blue estaba a fuera. Saqué a Charizard y ayudé a Yellow a subirse. Blue parecía impaciente y caminó hasta nosotros, por un momento sentí que iba a subirse también, por lo que la paré al instante.

—Soplona. —murmuré. Ella frunció el ceño y sonreí, también lo hizo.

—No es culpa mía, ella insistió muchísimo. Supongo que el asunto del armario se me salió. ¿Me dirán qué es lo que sucederá ahora?

—La llevo a su casa y yo regreso después a la mía porque tengo que levantarme temprano. —Blue se conmocionó. Reí un poco. —Vamos a hablar en privado, hay cosas que aclarar, Blue, las cosas no pueden salir tan sencillas.

—¿Qué hay sobre Red?

—Hablaré con él también. Yellow dice que actuó de una forma extraña cuando le contó el asunto. No lo dudo, lo entiendo como un chico. —Blue echó a reír. —Como sea, tengo que darte las gracias. Supongo que eso estabas esperando.

—No del todo. Solo quería saber que las cosas terminaran bien. Me dirás si sucede algo, ¿verdad?

—Pensé que eso era cosas de chicas. —reí y ella también. —Ya te lo dije, danos tiempo. Esto es complicado para ambos.

—Qué tan complicado puede ser, santo… —Blue se cruzó de brazos. —Nos vemos mañana entonces. Si vuelvo a enterarme que esto salió mal y te largaste a Sinnoh, allá me verás.

—Deja de acosar a todos. —sonreí y me despedí de ella con la mano.

El aire estaba frío aquella noche, y mi mente todavía estaba un poco confundida sobre todo lo que había sucedido. Recordé sus palabras y las repasé cuidadosamente cuando dormí esa noche. Aún había cosas que no entendía del todo, cosas que realmente necesitaba aclarar. No era sencillo aceptar que en el transcurso de una semana pudiera haber tomado una decisión así. No sabía si mañana ella cambiaría de opinión, no sabía muchas cosas sobre el futuro y tal vez eso era lo más importante. No era capaz de predecirlo, no era capaz de planearlo todo. Las cosas ocurrían así, como todo alrededor. Aquella noche yo mismo me sorprendí que hubiésemos terminado charlando y riendo en el gimnasio. Tal vez sí había un lugar para mí en su mundo ocupado y vagante. Tal vez me hubiese arrepentido el resto de mi vida si no hubiese sido capaz de decirlo. No hubiese soportado volverme viejo y gris y lleno de remordimientos. Ahora tenía que ocuparme de ella y el resto de acontecimientos que la decisión de _intentarlo_ podría acarrear, incluido aquel beso espontáneo y sus manos suaves en mi espalda.

Sobre todas las cosas, ambos teníamos que resistir.


End file.
